Tales From The Citadel
by FinestFantasyVI
Summary: I was challenged to make a Rick and Pearl buddy cop adventure. Challenge accepted. The story might be loosely related to another story on this site,which explains why there are Pearls on the Citadel. I guess maybe each chapter will be self contained, if I make a sequel.
1. Chapter 1: The Rookie and The Veteran

**A/N: This is my first story. Especially a buddy cop drama. Be gentle**

At the Citadel. Ricks, Mortys and now Pearls are living on the Citadel after it was mostly repaired for the 2nd time. And now with a Morty for a President there have been many changes, some good and some bad, depending from your point of view.

At a police station a young Cop Morty got promoted,he entered the briefing room and was greeted by Lieutenant of the Vice desk,who was a Rick 

"Morty Smith, welcome to Vice." Lieutenant Rick says as he shakes the Mortys hand. He then gestures towards a Pearl as he tells the Morty "This is your new partner Pearl C-400. Take a seat."

He and the other cops sit in the briefing room. The Lieutenant Rick continues  
"A special request was made to transfer you to Ad Vice. We need a man with your kind of vigor on this desk,son. We have two dead Mortys, found in an apartment this morning in 6th and *burp* Avenue. Number 3785 apartment 5"

"We got better things to be doing than wasting our time on two dead junkie yellow shirts" Pearl C-400 says disinterested. Appearance wise, she is like our 'average Pearl' only she's yellow and wears a police uniform

The Lieutenant Rick walked over to her desk and slamed his hands on the desk  
"Did I ask an opinion Detective?! Two Mortys dead and high on _**illegal**_ Kalaxian Crystals. That makes it an Ad Vice case. Beat it!"

"Yes sir" Pearl C-400 says quietly and disgruntled as she and her new partner Morty get up and leave. 

As they leave the police station and go to their police car, Cop Morty speaks up  
"You and the Lieutenant have some history?" he asked curiously

"You could say that. We used to be partners" Pearl answers,but quickly changes the subject  
"So you're working with the big boys now Morty"

"I guess so. I thought Homicide was the big thing" Morty said unsure of himself

"That may be the case. I asked for you personally R-552. I had to pull a few strings to get you over to Ad Vice. I saw your potential and I had to get you before they issued me another Rick partner. My first partner was the best one, he was a Morty too...only he was err... chubbier" Pearl said,but stopped herself from telling too much

Now even more curious, Morty asks "What happened to him?"

The two exited the police station and stopped before their car. Pearl then explains to him,albeit very briefly and gives him a quiet and abridged version of the story  
"We used to work in Burglary, only I got promoted here to Vice and he didnt. Apparently the Ricks thought that a Pearl was 'more suitable' to work here. Later my old partner gets killed by his Rick partner,shot in the head. And the killer gets away scot free. He's still working here. Only he works on Traffic cases"  
And then once again when it came to talking about her partners, she changed the subject  
"But enough about me. Lets talk about you. You're here at Vice!So how does it feel?"

"The Lieutenant seems to think Im doing ok" Morty answered her honestly

Pearl was slightly surprised by the answer ...or lack of , so she tried to reassure him that he's gonna be fine with her "Ok? Dont get all humble on me R-552. I saw the cases you worked at and I saw your partners. Ricks C-417 and T-496 couldn't work a Vice case if their lives depended on it. C-417 is a pushover and T-496's a drunk. Just stick with me kiddo and we'll go places"  
She entered the vehicle and allowed Morty to take the wheel

Meanwhile,back at the Police Station,in another room with the Traffic Department,a Rookie Cop Pearl was getting assigned to her new partner. The Captain of the Traffic Department,whos of course a Rick,assigns the Pearl her new partner

"C-653, I'm partnering you with Rick C-937." Captain Rick said

"I don't do partners. " Cop Rick said

Captain Rick quickly answers Cop Rick  
"You do now, C-937."  
And then adresses the new Rookie Cop Pearl "You two should get along just fine. Rick will show you the ropes, Pearl."

"This is Traffic. There are no ropes" the Rick said

"It shouldn't take long, then. Now, listen you two. You have a new case, two Pearls, possible drink drive" Captain Rick assigns the two on their first case

"How is that a case?" Cop Rick asks  
A very faint reply in the background,probably from a more seasoned cop says "It isnt!"

"One of them says she was drugged and someone tried to kill her" Captain Rick tells him

"Where did this take place?" Cop Pearl asked

"Thats the bit you're gonna love. One block south from here and then turn right, you can't miss it" Captain Rick said

"What?" Cop Rick said in disbelief that the crime scene was actually close to the station

"Hop to it,we got a case to close" Captain Rick dismisses them

The two cops then leave the police station. Cop Pearl offered to drive to the crime scene.  
The ride to there was short and quiet,honestly,they could have arrived on foot, but chances are that they would need the car anyway for any new leads they get. So far, Pearls new partner didnt utter a word. Until... "Stop right ahead"  
Which she did.  
She thought to herself that her partner was giving her a silent treatment,only talking about work and stuff.

Cop Rick then instructed her to check the crime scene,which is a vehicle that crashed into a building, while he talks to a Cop Morty who was at the crime scene

Cop Pearl approaches the crashed vehicle and investigates it a bit on her own before turning attention to the Forensic Rick

"Looks like they're lucky they werent more badly injured...or cracked" Pearl thinks out loud after investigating the crashed vehicle

She then turned her attention to some evidence that the Forensic Rick found. She picked up some cloth that was torn and examined it. It was underwear and some other torn cloth. Pearl thought,gems dont need clothes, they shapeshift them. But then she thought how the idea of appearance modifiers that aren't melded to your body is an attractive idea to some gems. She remembered the Peridot of her universe getting giddy when she tried underwear at the Barn  
She then talks to Forensic Rick "They've been torn off. Where did you find them?"

He answers "They were stuffed in the passangers purse. I'll run a trace for semen when I get back to the lab. "

Cop Pearl takes a look at another piece of evidence,it was a letter. She read it which revealed that the passenger was a runaway  
"She's a long way from home" Cop Pearl commented  
After her own little examination to talked to Forensic Rick

"Drunk driver?" she asked

"Maybe not" Forensic Rick said,holding something in his hand 

Cop Pearl raised her brow "How so?"

"Well a head I found without a body piqued my interest. See what you think" he hands over the small skull to test the Rookie's skills

Cop Pearl examines it

"Hmm, this isnt real. I think its supposed to be like a curio or some kind of movie prop. ...  
So we can rule out the murder angle?"

"No,you can rule it in. That thing was wedging the accelerator to the floor. Whoever did it,wanted those gems dead" he tells her

Cop Pearl thanks him and hands him back the movie prop and goes back to her partner so they can question the victim.  
She sees her partner was just about to start that

"Pearl T-46,we would like to ask you a few questions,if that's ok?" Cop Rick asked

Pearl T-46 was similar to basically any Pearl, only she was pink and a lot fancier than other Pearls. She just smiled and nodded to Cop Rick

Cop Rick asks "Can you tell us what happened here?"

"You're kind of cute for a cop. Maybe a bit on the serious side" Pearl T-46 says as she tries to flirt with Cop Rick

Cop Pearl decided to step in to stop T-46's advances on her partner "Excuse me,you didn't answ-"  
But to no avail,she got cut off by T-46  
"You? I dont like. Keep out of this"

Cop Rick then asked "We understand you're still suffering from the effects of the accident Pearl. The officer says that you claim that you were drugged. Who did this to you?"

"I cant remember" Pearl T-46 answered

This Pearl may be an actress,but like any other Pearl, she was not fooling anyone with her lies  
"Its a serious offence to withhold information from the police during a criminal investigation,madam" Cop Rick says

"Call me Pearl... you'remaking me feel like an old lady. And dont bother your handsome head about this. My friend will settle the score with a certain Movie Producer Rick" Pearl answered,but avoided giving any vital information

"What can you tell us about the passenger in your car?" Cop Rick asked

"Pearl from Dimension L-950, Poor Pearl. She's an overcooked Pearl,you see? Can you believe it has only been 13 years since she emerged from the ground? Her injector must have really malfunctioned, but I digress. Its been a rough day for her. She's desperate to break into movies. What more can I say?" Pearl T-46 said

Cop Pearl intervened "I think you're lying T-46, I think something happened to L-950 before the crash"

"I'm offended. Do you have any proof" Pearl T-46 said nonchalantly

"L-950's undergarments were physically torn from her body!" Cop Pearl said with a slightly raised tone

Pearl T-48 sighed and said "She wanted to go to a casting. I took her to a casting. Whatever happened to her after that is between her and that one Movie Producer Rick"

Cop Pearl noticed that T-46 was irritated and prefered to be questioned by Cop Rick. Cop Pearl glanced at her partner, as if asking for permission to continue questioning the Pearl or at least ask one more question.  
Cop Rick nodded and allowed the Rookie Cop to take over for a but while he observes

"We found a prop head. It was used to temper with your car" Cop Pearl said

"You see. I normally dont drive to into buildings. The last thing I remember is getting behind the wheel" Pearl T-46 told her,trying to end this

"Its obviously some kind of movie prop. You must know where it came from" Cop Pearl continued to press on

"In case you havent noticed, I'm the **talent**. And the **talent** doesnt deal with movie props or sets or any kind of stuff like that. Why dont you ask that Movie Producer Rick,which prop house he uses?" Pearl T-46 was very annoyed now at this point.

"You've been mentioning a Movie Producer Rick. I think you know by now that there are many Ricks and many Movie Producers, which Rick is it specifically and do you think he might have something with this?" Cop Rick then asked

"Rick from dimension R-778 to be specific. As for his involvement you just leave it to me and my friend. We'll worry about that" Pearl T-46 reassures Cop Rick

"I want to know what happened between you two that made him want to commit a double murder" Cop Rick says

"He offered me a part in his movie, then he withdrew it. Fact is,we had a deal. I pressed him on it and this is where I end up" Pearl T-46 answers him

"I see. Well I think its in everyones best interest if you were accompanied by officer Morty back to the Hospital" Cop Rick tells her

"Im going to be ok,officer. These guys can take me home after my lawyer and I have talked to the newshounds" Pearl T-46 smiled

"Miss,you are still under the influence of narcotics and you are likely to go in shock once the drugs wear off" Cop Rick warned her

"Its nice of you to be concerned. But I dont want to take your time,I'm sure you have to be elsewhere" Pearl T-46 said as the conversation ended

The two cops then decided to go to the hospital to check on the other victim. They drove to the hospital and approached a Receptionist Morty

"Hello, Pearl C-653. Here to interview Pearl L-950" Cop Pearl says as she shows her police badge

Receptionist Morty looks at his papers "Pearl L-950. Oh yes,she's in the room right behind you,officer"

The two then enter L-950's room.  
"You're feeling better since this morning,Pearl?" Cop Pearl asks

"A little,my head still feels swimmy" Pearl L-950 says as she lays in the hospital bed

At the foot of her bed,Cop Pearl takes an examination report and reads it. From it she gets that L-950 had head trauma and some damage sustained in car accident, residual traces of chloral hydrate,which would suggest she was drugged. Bruises to a certain area which would suggest criminal abuse

The two officers are then ready to question the victim

"Hello Pearl. My name is Pearl C-653. I'm a policewoman. I'd like to talk to you about the accident if thats ok" Cop Pearl kindly asks

"Umm..ok" the small overcooked Pearl says a bit nervously

"Can you tell me what you remember about the crash?" Cop Pearl asks

"Its all kind of fuzzy. I remember waking up here. Nothing happened yesterday" Pearl L-950 said

The fact she said nothing happened yesterday before anyone brought it up was a telltale sign that she was lying about something

"Tell the truth,Pearl. Why the big cover up?" Cop Pearl asks patiently

"Im not lying to you" Pearl L-950 says,trying to sound reassuring as if nothing happened

"We found your torn undergarments in your purse, Pearl. You need to tell us what happened" Cop Pearl says

"The doctor told me what happened..I...I didnt want that. I just wanted to be a star. To be in movies. I told T-46 what happened and she told me to toughen up. That **that** was the price of stardom" Pearl L-950 says

" _Did_ she now? That cold hearted bitch" Cop Rick says

"It wasnt her fault!...It...It wasnt my first time. I had a boyfriend back home, but we broke up" Pearl L-950 tried to defend T-46

"Even if you consented Pearl, you're still under age according to the Citadels laws,younger than a Morty too. We need to get in touch with your guardians. To tell them what happened" Cop Pearl says

"Oh you dont need to worry. They sent me to stay with T-46. They trust her to take care of me" Pearl L-950 said, but as many other Pearls,she wasnt much of a liar, she couldnt even look at the two in the eyes

"You're lying. How are we going to make this right if you lie to us?" Cop Pearl said

"Please,why would I lie to you" L-950 nervously smiled and once again looked away

"Because you're a runaway and you dont have your guardians permission to be here. Now do you want to tell us what really happened?" Cop Pearl asks patiently

"I went with T-46 to this strange place... its difficult to remember. Someone gave me a drink to calm my nerves and then I felt faint. I think I must have passed out then" Pearl L-950 says

"How did you meet Rick R-778?" Cop Pearl asks

"Well,Pearl T-46 is a big movie star. You probably know that. She's doing a new movie now" Pearl L-950 says

"Whats the story between Rick R-778 and Pearl T-46? Why does he want you two dead?" Cop Pearl asks

"What? That cant be true! Rick seemed very happy today... or...yestreday, I guess" Pearl L-950 says

"And thats why he wedged a prop against the accelerator pedal so you two could crash and burn?" Cop Pearl asked

"I overheard T-46 speaking to him on the phone a couple of times. Yelling actually. She can be very hard sometimes. But they seemed ok yesterday, like they worked things out" Pearl L-950 says

"I know what happened to you. But where exactly did it take place?" Cop Pearl asked

"Please...its scary. Its hard to remember anything" Pearl L-950 says

"Pearl,I really need you to help me here. Calm down,relax,close your eyes and think" Cop Pearl suggests

Pearl L-950 thought for a moment. "I remember a film reel"

"In...a room?" Cop Pearl said unsure what to think about that

"N-No it was infront of a building." Pearl L-950 tried to remember

"I know what she's talking about. Its a prop store,with a really generic name. I can take us there" Cop Rick finally spoke up as he was done writting notes

"Oh? Ok then" Cop Pearl says and then finished questioning L-950 and gave her a card  
"Thank you Pearl,you've been a big help. Here's my card,if you need some help or you need anything,just get in touch,ok?"

Pearl L-950 takes it "Ok...I guess."

"I think it might be a good idea if you went back home 'til you felt better" Cop Pearl suggested

"I cant do that officer. What if I get the part in the movie and Im not there?" Pearl L-950 says

Cop Pearl sighed hearing that  
"Lets go Pearl" Cop Rick said

The two left the hospital and entered their car and were about to drive off, until they saw Pearl T-46 with a Rick

"Who the hell is that?" Cop Rick asks

"Must be her lawyer." Cop Pearl said

"I dont like it. Why is she in such a hurry? We should follow her" Cop Rick said

The two cops follow her. They drive not too close and not too far away from them

As the two follow Pearl T-46's car, Cop Pearl made a comment to break the silence "She's definitely up to something."

Cop Rick nods  
"She seems to have made a remarkably speedy recovery" he says as he follows the vehicle

Cop Pearl tried to make a conversation, but with not much success. As if her partner didnt want to get attached to her or something

Eventually the vehicle stops infront of a cafe. Pearl T-46 leaves the car and goes to the cafe.

"Great, how are we gonna follow her now. We're too noticable" Cop Rick says,because their uniforms are a telltale that they're cops,not the best thing for undercover business.  
But while he was talking, Cop Pearl was already taking off her police vest and her police uniform

"I'll go. I can fit in there easily" Cop Pearl says as she uses her shapeshifting power to change her outfit to get the more usual Crystal Gem look.  
She gets out of the police car and takes a newspaper with her  
"I'll be back soon, dont worry" Cop Pearl leaves, but quickly comes back and takes her police badge with her "Just in case things go south... o-or something"  
Cop Pearl then leaves for real and enters the cafe  
She sits at a table and 'reads' the newspaper. She's in 'incognito mode' and keeps an eye on Pearl T-46

Pearl T-46 borrowed a phone from Barista Morty,and then she called someone,probably her 'friend' she mentioned before. Cop Pearl listens in

"Hey Big P?" Pearl T-46 quietly calls someone  
Cop Pearl cant hear what the person on the other line says, but she hopes she can piece together something just by hearing T-46

"No! I dont want him taught a lesson. You know what I want!" Pearl T-46 demands

While Pearl T-46 talks,a Waiter Morty comes up to Cop Pearl and asks her what does she want to order. Cop Pearl discreetly flashed her police badge and motioned the Waiter Morty to continue along as if nothing happened. With luck Pearl T-46 didnt notice this

"Well make someone else do it! You know people here,dont you? Then make some calls!" Pearl T-46 demands something very angrily

Cop Pearl thinks whats going on. Her person of interest got here and called from someone elses phone, so the police wouldnt look at her phone for who she called. Cop Pearl thought how T-46 called the other person Big P. Was that a nickname for a Pearl? Definately. But there are tons of Pearls. Before she pondered more. Cop Pearl listened

"Im going to be very clear about this. You get this done or I'm-" Pearl T-46 wanted to make a threat,but seems she was cut off by the one at the other line,who by the look of T-46's face was way more threatening

Cop Pearl waits to see what will happen next. Listening in, Cop Pearl overhears the adress where Rick R-778 lives. Another thing she hears from T-46 is "Sure, I got the USB stick. Ok ok. I get it. See ya later, bye"

Pearl T-46 returns the phone to Morty and leaves the cafe. Cop Pearl soon does the same and enters the car,putting back her uniform

"So whats the story? Im guessing she didnt stop for light refreshments" Cop Rick asks as he drives away

"She made a call to some 'Big P'. Sounds like R-778 has a load of trouble heading his way." Cop Pearl says and then tells her partner the adress

"We better step on it." Cop Rick then hurries

"If he's got any sense,he'll be far away from home as possible" Cop Pearl says

"If he had any sense, he wouldnt have tried killing off T-46 in the first place. That 'Big P' you mentioned. Thats Big Pearl. And if T-46 is associated with her, then Big Pearl will break that guys legs just for looking at T-46 the wrong way." Cop Rick says as he drives

Cop Pearl didnt expect Cop Rick saying anything after her. She then wanted to continue the conversation,so she asked "What did you think of L-950? You believe her story?"

"I think that fucking bitch sold her out" Cop Rick says

"Hm...you're right. T-46 might be a victim in this case,but she's sure a guilty party. She said that R-778 tried to kill her. And she said she wanted to be in a movie really badly,but didnt get the part. She also told Big Pearl that she doesnt want the guy taught a lesson,but something else. That something else could be she the movie role she wants. And she also told Big Pearl over the phone that she has an USB stick" Cop Pearl recaps

"I dont know,maybe she wanted to blackmail the guy" Cop Rick made a random guess as they arrived at the location.  
As they were about to leave,they hear dispatch tell them from the radio that theres a 415 at their location  
From that,they hurry to R-778's place

"Y-You the cops? I tried to stop them. I-Its room 503,left of the elevator" a Morty tells them

The two then went and took the elevator. Once they arrived on the right floor, they heard noise, like someone was trashing a place. They got ready and Cop Rick kicked the door down

"Give it up! CPD!" Cop Rick says

But the two intruders which were a Pearl and a Morty just attack the two cops. The Morty that attacked Cop Pearl was just kicked in the face by her. And then swiftly Cop Pearl took out her police issued Gem Destabilizer to poof the Pearl that went after Rick.  
With the Intruder Morty alone they easily handcuff him,and Cop Pearl bubbled away the Intruder Pearl.  
After Cop Rick made a call,other officers arrived to take Intruder Morty away to lock him up.  
Cop Pearl noticed that Cop Rick is glad that the criminals werent killed or anything.  
She reads him like a book, but she figures it must be something related to his last partner. Maybe he's finally warming up to her?Well,thats what she hopes

"Are you alright miss?" Cop Rick asked a Pearl that lived there

"I'm alright now,sir" Housewife Pearl told him

"Still, I think you should sit down,ma'am" Cop Rick says

"Yes...yes...Forgive me,officers. I'm very flushed. I'll just sit down for a moment" Housewife Pearl says as she finds a place to sit

"Thats perfectly normal ma'am. Take a moment while we look around" Cop Rick tells her

"Yes,thank you. I'll be here...and try not to think about this awful awful mess" the Pearl sighs

The two cops then look around the apartment to try and find some clues.  
Looking around Cop Rick finds a 20,000$ check adressed to a 'Pearl M-639' .  
Meanwhile Cop Pearl picks up a photo of a Rick and a Morty,standing infront of the same prop store Pearl L-950 described,a film reel on the front of the building  
"Excuse me miss..." Cop Pearl started

"Oh,sorry. I know this whole life at the Citadel and alternative dimensions and alternative selves made things a bit confusing. I'm Pearl A-836" Pearl A-836 introdouced herself

"Its ok,I understand. I'm still getting used to this life here. But who are exactly these people in the picture? You know,with all these Ricks and Mortys, I need to know,perhaps they hold the answers we need" Cop Pearl elaborates

"My husband Rick R-778 and Morty L-286. They work together on occasion. Thats L-286's shop" Pearl A-836 tells her

After a bit of searching around the apartment,the two cops are ready to question Pearl A-836

"Those intruders, we believe they work for Big Pearl. Do you know the name?" Cop Rick asks

" should I?" Pearl A-836 answers the question,with a question

"Pearl T-46 works with Big Pearl. Have you heard of her?" Cop Rick asks

"Tch...That slut. She's been badgering my husband for days. Can you believe that?" Pearl A-836 says,annoyed

"T-46 says that your husband tried to kill her and her friend last night. I think you should tell us what you know" Cop Rick says

"My husband's a movie producer. This has something to do with his new movie. He doesnt include me in his business" Pearl A-836 says

"Pearl T-46 says she had a deal to be in his new movie" Cop Rick says

"And my husband told her repeatedly 'no'. He had Pearl T-93 lined up for the role. Thats how he got the finance. But T-46 made all kinds of threats. She was very very rude to me" Pearl A-836 says

"You know Pearl T-46?" Cop Rick asks

"We were both acting in a same movie a few years back. Thats how I met my husband" Pearl A-836 says

"Where can we find him,ma'am?" Cop Rick asks

"He told me that he'd be on set. Thats all I know" Pearl A-836 answers

"Either we find him or Big Pearls people do. If you care for him,you should make sure that we find him first" Cop Rick says

"I _do_ care for him, but I dont know where he'd go if he was in any trouble. Morty L-286 might know" Pearl A-836 says

"Why is your husband paying paying Pearl M-639 20,000$?" Cop Rick asks

"Her? L-286's ex wife? Are you sure?" she asks as if she didnt know this

"You're lying. We know its some kind of payoff. You know exactly what the money is for and who it's getting paid to" Cop Rick says

"Do I? Would you like to _prove_ that,sir?" Pearl A-836 says

"Your husband looks like he's being blackmailed. They obviously have something on him if he's prepared to kill to cover it up. Why is the payment going to Pearl M-639 and not to Big Pearl?" Cop Rick asks

"M-639 works at a check cashing place here in the Citadel. You need to ask her ex husband why he needs that much money in cash" she says

"I see. So,your husband was at a casting yesterday?With a young gem?" Cop Rick asks

"Not that I know of. He told me he was looking at locations. I think everyone was already casted for the movie" Pearl A-836 says

"Pearl L-950 remembered a film reel. A film reel on the front of the prop store. You better come clean with me" Cop Rick says

"This is a sick multiverse. Are you sure you really want to know? The truth is my husband likes them young" she says

"And you think thats ok?" Cop Rick says

"Officer, lets be real. This Citadel was built by you and your alternative selves. For who knows how long,this entire Citadels population was nothing but Ricks and Mortys. Ricks and little teenage boys...Mortys. You have to realize that this place was a sausage fest before us Pearls. I even once overheard a Morty with glasses,while going to school that he talked about incest porn. Even before us Pearls,you people lived a sick life. And then you throw in us Pearls in the mix,who are thousands of years older then both of you. The fact that Im married to a Rick who's 70 years old,compared to my +6000 years,shows that I like them young too. I cant blame my husband for doing the same. When I met him, I thought he was a genius,like a magician with film. It was a while until I realized he was a B-movie hack. But he's nothing compared to monsters at these big studios. My guess is that Pearl T-46 sacrificed her little friend. It can happen to a lot of girls,even to a Pearl. The multiverse is infinite. And this Citadel,while a genius idea at first. It has this effect to twist you and turn you into something else. Ricks lose what made them Ricks. Same goes for Pearls and Mortys. Sooner or later you just become an average schmuck" Pearl A-836 explains, trying to find a way to justify her husbands actions

"Listen! We dont have time to be all philosophical on what makes us Pearls or Ricks!" Cop Pearl says, not wanting to listen for any excuses

"Your husband is in a lot of touble. It could go easier for him if you were more helpful,ma'am" Cop Rick adds

"He's a big boy,Officer,and so are you. Here at the Citadel, theres always a deal to be done. You should have known this by now" Pearl A-836 says and ends the conversation

The cops leave and then go to their car  
As they enter the elevator Cop Pearl comments "An aging movie star,a wannabe starlet and a movie producers wife? Sheesh,from the stories they told us,clearly none of them can act. And thats coming from another Pearl"

"Maybe thats a good thing. Otherwise we'd get nowhere in this case" Cop Rick comments

"Thats true" Cop Pearl says as they exit the building and enter the car.

Cop Rick drives to the movie prop store. And now seemingly,since they've spent some time together, working, they kind of got a 'feel' of one another. They feel like they could talk more openly with one another,even if it is only about the case.

"A-836 knows more then she's letting on" Cop Rick says

"Hmm...She doesnt seem to realize how much trouble her husbands in. We're the last of her worries right now" Cop Pearl replies

"Yea,you'd think she would have gotten the hint after those intuders redecorated her apartment" Cop Rick says as he drives

"Maybe she's just loyal" Cop Pearl tries to understand why her alternative counterpart behaved that way

"Or she's in on it. " Cop Rick comments

Cop Pearl shrugged "Or maybe she's just trying to buy enough time for R-778 to get some portal juice and leave this place"

"Lets hope that doesnt happen." Cop Rick says as he arrived to the location  
"We're here"

They leave the car and then enter the movie prop store,which has a small lobby where they see a Morty

"Pearl C-653 and Rick C-937 from the CPD. We're investigating the attempted murder of Pearl T-46 and Pearl L-950" Cop Pearl says as she showed her badge

"Jesus...I'm Morty L-286. How can I help?" the Morty store owner seemed surprised or shocked or maybe just acted... Cop Pearl couldnt tell

"You hold castings here?" Cop Pearl asked

"How'd you hear about that? I've got a little sound stage out back" Morty L-286 says

"Lead the way" Cop Rick says

Morty L-286 nods and leads the two cops through the store,through a giant storehouse in the back filled with props. He leads them behind the warehouse where there's an alley with a workbench area, and he opens the door to a studio

Cop Rick then says "Keep him here Pearl,Im going to take a look around"

"Whats this got to do with me?" Morty L-286 says,a tad bit nervous

"Dont try my patience shorty" Cop Pearl tells him

Cop Rick,looks at the small studio and as a Rick,the first place he goes to check is a drinks cabinet. Looking there Cop Rick found Chloral Hydrate,the same stuff used to drug and knock out Pearl L-950.  
He continues looking for clues,theres a soundstage with some props, while looking to find clues,he stands next to a mirror,when he actually turns to the mirror,he sees something that raises his suspicion

"Turn off the lights Morty" Cop Rick orders him

"Why would I want to do that?" Morty L-286 says,clearly hesitating to do that

"Humour him" Cop Pearl says

Morty L-286 turns off the lights,which makes Rick see a camera directly looking into the room they are in

"One way mirrors. Theres a room on the other side" Cop Rick comments

"Well well, find a way into that peep den. I'll stay here and keep our little pervert company" Cop Pearl says

"Oh geez" is the only thing Morty L-286 can say at this point

Cop Rick leaves the studio the 3 were in. At the alley,he goes to the workbench area, there he sees some props, but he recognized the one that was use to sabotage Pearl T-46's car. Another clue that makes Morty L-286 guilty.  
He continues looking around and finds a painting of the alley. He kicks it down to find another entrance. He enters the room and finds the secret screening room. There's the camera he saw from the other side thats looking into the room where Cop Pearl with her hands crossed is looking after Morty L-286 and waiting for her partner. There are some smut pictures. Figures since Morty is a horny teenage boy.  
He then sees a laptop on a desk. He turns it on and looks at it. After a bit of digging,he finds a video document called 'R-778 and L-950'. Cop Rick really didnt want to check it out,because he believes he knows whats on there. He looked at other files and such to get another lead on the case and finds an adress of Rick R-778's movie set. Maybe he's hiding there.  
With enough looking around, Cop Rick returns to his partner.  
And begins questioning the suspect "You ever do any work for R-778?"

"I mainly do work for the studios. So yea. When R-778 is doing work for a studio,yes" Morty L-286 says

"When did you last see him?" Cop Rick asks,as Cop Pearl is in the background taking notes

"I'm doing work for his next movie. Still pre-production though. Havent seen him around in a while though" Morty L-286 says

Cop Rick got his bluff "I know you're lying L-286. R-778 was here and you know exactly what he was doing and what he left lying around afterwards"

"Oh geez Rick,y-you come in here without a warrant and now you start throwing your weight around. Come on!" Morty L-286 says

"A 13 year old gem told me how she was drugged and molested at a casting house. I found your Chloral Hydrate in your drinks cabinet. You give me something or I will break your fucking jaw,L-286" Cop Rick makes a threat,which is actually a bluff to scare the suspect

"H-He was here with Pearl T-46 and the other one. A lot of producers and directors use this place. Im not responcible for what goes on here" Morty L-286 tries to seem innocent by blaming others for anything

"Big Pearls men are looking for R-778. We need to find him first. Any idea where he might have gone to hide?" Cop Rick asks

"If he really tried killing Big Pearls associate,my advice to him is to leave this universe. I know I would" Morty L-286 comments

"Are you delivering props to R-778's set on Eighth Street?" Cop Rick asks

"R-778 is using that old run down wreck of a set. That place is dangerous, like it could collapse if you touch it. But it might be a good spot to hide,if thats what you're getting at" Morty L-286 says

"Whats the deal with you and Pearl T-46?" Cop Pearl curiously asks as she writes stuff down

"Look buddy, I make props. I hardly ever meet the talent unless its something tailor made for them" Morty L-286 says

"You two are blackmailing R-778. Thats why he cracked" Cop Rick says

"You got nothing on me,my hands are clean on this!" Morty L-286 says

"Enough, Morty. I've been in your peep room. I've seen your smut pictures and the camera set up. You made a video of L-950,I found the file on your laptop" Cop Rick says

"Heh,let me guess. The password is password" Cop Pearl throws a joke as she writes down everything

"Listen! The deal is I get to sell the movies to burlesque houses and private collectors. These movie guys like seeing their dicks on screen, but part of the arrangement is I never film their faces! T-46 made me film R-778 and then she kept a video on her flash drive for insurance. He went apeshit when he realized his face was front and center" Morty L-286 says frustrated

"Who has the flash drive now?" Cop Rick asks

"I dont know...Who else could? Big Pearl" Morty L-286 guesses

"T-46 had what she wanted. Where does the money come into it?" Cop Rick asks

"What money?" Morty L-286 asks

"Enough of the lies,Morty" Cop Rick says

"Look,I told you,man. I get my cut selling dirty movies" Morty L-286 asks

"Your ex was getting 20 000$ from R-778" Cop Rick tells him

"If I wanted to skim 20 from R-778,we'd do it through the movie budget. T-46 said she'd sell him the flash drive that has the video once the movie had wrapped. But Big Pearl wanted cash. She's in a cash only business. You think I had a choice in this?" Morty L-286 says

As they conclude the questioning, Cop Pearl took the handcuffs and was ready to arrest Morty "Thats all for now L-286. We're taking you in"

"C-653!" a new voice said.

They all turned and saw a Pearl and Morty cop

"Pearl C-400, Ad Vice. Hold on a moment,Rookie. This is clearly a Vice case. Have you been roughing up my informant?" Cop Pearl C-400 says

Cop Pearl C-653 turns to her partner "L-286 is a Vice informer?"  
But her Rick just shrugs because he was in the dark too

"Yes he is,C-653, and a very important one. Look at that mug" Cop Pearl C-400 says as she pinched Morty L-286's cheek "Have you been upsetting these two officers Morty?"  
Morty L-286 is scared shitless of C-400,he doesnt utter a word anymore

"So we just drop it?" Cop Pearl C-653 says upset

Cop Morty is siding with Cop Rick and Cop Pearl,but he's in no position to oppose his partner or say anything yet. After he solved his case,he's too tired to even try to keep his partner in line

Cop Pearl C-400 walks up to Cop Pearl C-653 "You do if you know whats good for you. You need to catch the Movie Producer before an angry drug lord does,from what I'm hearing"

"I'll be making a full report to the Captain, Officer" Cop Pearl C-653 says angrily

"You do that kid. We're all very impressed with you" Cop Pearl C-400 says sarcastically

Cop Rick puts a hand on his partners shoulder "Let it slide Pearl. Lets get out of here"

"But...but..." she sighs "You're right"

The two leave and go to their car,before they're stopped

"Officers" they hear a Morty.

Cop Rick recognizes the Morty

"Morty R-121. You work for Big Pearl" Cop Rick says

Cop Pearl sees the one Morty talking to her partner and another one waiting in a car

"Thats right officers" Morty R-121 says

Cop Pearl walks over to this Morty and asks "You wouldnt happen to know the guys who roughed up Pearl A-836 earlier today,by any chance?"

"No,no. Not us. We dont do that kinda thing. Its the husband we'd like to talk to. We just need to relay a message" Morty R-121 says

"This is a police matter. You dont want to be taken in for obstruction of justice,do you,boys?" Cop Pearl says

"You could try the obstruction route,but it wont go well. We can beat that" Morty R-121 says

"Ok. You've had your 10 cents worth. We're leaving" Cop Pearl says  
The two cops then go to leave

"R-778 knows how the world works. Pearl T-46 hits him up for a movie part,happens every day. But R-778 takes it a step too far and tries to eliminate T-46. Naturally, Big Pearl is gonna be upset" Morty R-121 explains

The two cops stop. Cop Pearl asks "What made you think R-778 would be here?"

The Morty who was waiting in the car gets out and explains to Cop Pearl "We figure he might be planing a little 'accident' for L-286,too. Those two have some unfinished business. You let us know if you find R-778. Big Pearl can be a very generous person."

"Im only gonna warn you once to stay out of this. This is a police matter. We will be bringing Rick R-778 into custody" Cop Pearl tells them

"At least she's polite. Kind of dumb, but polite" Morty tells this to his alternative self

Cop Rick then steps up for his partner "But Im a lot less polite,you smug son of a bitch. So let me put it in ruder terms that even a pair of blockheads like you might understand. The only reason you dont have bars on your windows already is because you're small fry, and we dont waste our time on small fry. You stay away from Rick R-778 and you stay away from me. Is that clear enough for you,asshole? Now run along back to your boss,so she can pat you on the head and tell you what good boys you are"

He then escorts Cop Pearl to their car.  
"Um...thanks I guess... I mean,you really didnt need to do that" Cop Pearl was surprised by her partners action,but nonetheless,she was grateful

"They had it coming" Cop Rick say  
But suddenly as they go to enter their car,the two Mortys start shooting them. A shootout starts. Everyone gets behind a cover. The two cops use their car as a cover. And Cop Pearl manages to eliminate the attackers. Which she wasnt pleased she had to kill someone

"Sheesh and they say working at Traffic is like watching paint dry." Cop Rick comments

"You really know how to piss people off Rick" Cop Pearl says

"Hey,if they're prepared to gun down cops in broad daylight, Big Pearl really means business" Cop Rick says

"Seems like we're the only ones who want R-778 alive" Cop Pearl says

"I've a good mind just to let them go work on the son of a bitch. Im about done putting my life on the line to protect some molester" Cop Rick says frustrated

"Thats our job,unfortunately" Cop Pearl says

"Are you ok? You seem down" Cop Rick asks

"I had to kill those two...I..." Cop Pearl starts

"Hey. Dont let it bother you. You didnt kill them in cold blood. It was self defence. my advice is dont buy your sensitivity training. I learned that the hard way" Cop Rick explains

"But everything I learned at the Academy was-" Cop Pearl says

"Trust me, the academy cant teach you everything. Some things you gotta learn on your own. Just... dont think about it, and lets go" Cop Rick says

"A-alright" Cop Pearl says

They finally drive away.  
And after a quiet ride they arrive to the movie set.

"Theres the slippery bastard now" Cop Rick spots R-778

"No! Goddammit!" Rick R-778 runs away

Cop Pearl was quick to react and chase him "Rick Sanchez R-778 stop! CPD!"  
While Pearl chases the suspect, Cop Rick calls backup,she only overhead 'My partner is pursuing suspect on foot. Code 3'  
After that,nothing. She focused on her chase "We're trying to help you!"

"This is all a big mistake" Rick R-778 says as he runs

"Its us or Big Pearls people,your choice" Cop Pearl tries to stop him

"I didnt do anything!" Rick R-778 says

The chase goes through the whole movie set,they even went up a ladder,which made the chase continue on very hard and fragile places. As Morty L-286 said,anything you touch falls apart. The floor under Cop Pearls legs was falling apart at some areas.  
Eventually Rick R-778 cornered himself

Cop Pearl points a gun at him "Hands in the air! Move another inch and you're dead! Rick Sanchez from Earth dimension R-778,you are arrested for the attempted murder of Pearl T-46 and the rape and attempted murder of Pearl L-950"

Rick R-778 has his hands in the air "Alright,I'll come quietly,just dont kill me. If you found me then Big Pearls goons will too. We need to get out of here"

And right on cue,Cop Pearl sees cars coming to this location. Cars belonging to Big Pearls grunts

"Alright,but you stay close. Any tricks and I'll save Big Pearls boys the trouble" Cop Pearl threatens him

"Follow me,I know another way out of this place" Rick R-778 says

The two then sneak away,when someone spots them, Cop Pearl would gun them down to protect her prisoner. Though,she realizes her job to protect R-778 is harder then she thought. There are too many people trying to kill them. Its like a small army

"Theres no way out of here,I thought you said you knew where you were going" Cop Pearl says

" Yes there is. We have to jump for it. That statue there, theres a ladder leading down to the ground" Rick R-778 says

The two soon go there. Cop Pearl overhears her partner tell her "Get him over! I'll cover you! Come on,the cavalry is here!"

Eventually, Cop Pearl gets R-778 to safety. And then she and the other cops deal with the shootout. Eventually they all gun down the fugitives and no cop was hurt. And with Rick R-778 cuffed and captured,the case is finally closed

"Now this is what I call result, Rick Sanchez R-778,erstwhile film producer and all around piece of shit,catches a fast ticket to jail for rape and attempted murder, so he gets to spend the next 15 years playing sissy instead of sticking it to little girls" Captain Rick,who just arrived congradulated the two cops

And soon another unexpected face shows up  
"C-653,C-937. This your work?" Cop Pearl C-400 asks. This time she's without her partner

"Can I help you?" Captain Rick asks

"Sorry,Cap. Didnt see you there" Cop Pearl C-400 apologized

"Yea. I'll bet you didnt. This is a Traffic case. You need something?" Captain Rick asked

"I'm here to buy a drink for the 2 CPD Traffic cops who broke the back of Pearl H-420's private army. You dont have a problem with that dont you,Captain?" Cop Pearl C-400 asked

"Go right ahead" Captain Rick said

Cop Rick,not wanting to go anywhere with C-400 says "Actually Captain,we decided to have our own post-arrest celebration."

"Wha? Oh- oh yes. Sh-Shoneys. We're going to Shoneys" Cop Pearl quickly corrected herself and smiled nervously

"If you say so. We'll go out some other time then" Cop Pearl C-400 said and walked away

"Shoneys?" Cop Rick asked

"Sorry,I panicked. I think you should know by now that Pearls arent liars" Cop Pearl explained

"Do you wanna go there?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, after this case. I think we deserve it"

Cop Pearl smiled "Ok then. Lets go to Shoneys"

 **A/N: In case anyone is curious about the Police Codes:**  
 **Code 3= Emergency call using the siren. An urgent emergency such as a shootout will almost always be a Code 3.**  
 **415= Disturbing The Peace**


	2. Chapter 2: The Good and The Bad

**A/N: Friendly reminder, I'm a noob. I make mistakes. The plot may not be good. Im a begginner,disclaimer disclaimer.**  
 **Also a note that, I wont always focus on the same characters,its called Tales From The Citadel, so it will focus on various citizens from the Citadel and show their lives or problems. Its gonna be self contained chapters,but with a few continues story elements. And I'll make other characters cameo in a chapter even if they're not the main focus. Now,onto the Story**

Its evening in the Citadel, and Cops Rick and Pearl are at Shoneys. With a chance to finally talk about something not work related. Cop Rick knew that Cop Pearl was considerate and knew that she was really _really_ curious on what happened to his partner. So he took the time to tell her,thinking that she deserved for being considerate, hard working and just not pressing the issue with asking about it all the time

Meanwhile,as Cop Rick tells Cop Pearl his story,and the two finally get to know one another.  
Cop Pearl C-400 who was also off duty and in civilian was taking her partner to watch the 'Morty Games' with her.

"Did you ever fight like this,Morty?" she asked

"I did a little boxing when I was in the Citadels Militia. It was...an experience" Cop Morty says

The two enter the arena to watch a Morty fight,which to Pearl C-400 is basically a sport, like watching a boxing match

"It's strictly a mug's game. You'll like this fight though. An average Red Shirt Morty about to take a beating from an up and coming fighter like Green Shirt Morty" Pearl C-400 says

"Oh geez,you sound pretty sure about the result" Cop Morty says

"I oughtta be! I got 50 bucks on the Green Shirt. Just you see. I'll win this!" Pearl C-400 says

"Oh geez,I hope that big wad of cash doesnt weigh you down" Cop Morty said with an almost resenting tone.

"Hey! I picked it up for safekeeping,the department owed me 50 anyway. Get your priorities straight R-552 and stop worrying about unsubstantial evidence" Pearl C-400 told him

As the match started,the two watched the Morty fight,where it looked like Red Shirt Morty was taking a beating an losing very badly. The crowds of Ricks and Mortys cheered on for their fighters. Everyone cheered on for Green Shirt Morty, but what caught everyone by surprise was that Red Shirt Morty turned the fight around and started winning,and actually ending the battle with a knock out. And as soon as he was declared winner, he quickly left.

A few moments later,the two cops went to check up on Red Shirt Morty at his dressing room

"That son of a bitch Red Shirt made a run for his dressing room! Lets see whats up" Pearl C-400 says

As they arrive to the hallway that led to the dressing room. They see 2 Mortys infront of it. With the one Morty,knocking or more like hitting the door

"Goddamn you,Morty! You get out here, RIGHT NOW!" the Morty very angrily 'knocks'

Cop Morty approaches the scene  
"Step back. CPD. Whats going on?"

"That son of a bitch G-383 has jammed the door." Morty says

"And who are you?" Cop Morty asks

"Morty Smith A-673. I'm his manager" Morty A-673 says, and the Morty in the background says "Im his trainer"

"Huh, interesting attitude to have towards a victorious athlete" Cop Morty comments

"Victorious? We had an arrangement, WE HAD A FUCKING ARRANGMENT, MORTY!" Morty A-673 continued hitting the door

"That bastard was paid to lose. He reneged" Pearl C-400 says,irritated at what happened

"Let me guess. You're out of pocket" Cop Morty say

"Damn right I am! Me and a couple of other hundred people" Pearl C-400 said angrily

"Stand aside" Cop Morty said as he kicked the door open

They quickly enter the room,but Pearl C-400 was the one to see that Red Shirt Morty went out the window  
"He went through the window. I'll put an APB out on him"

"Why would we do that? He won the fight fair and square" Cop Morty says

"Yea,well he was paid to lose fair and square. And now we gotta track him down to prevent him from getting killed. There was big money riding on this fight" Pearl C-400 elaborates

Cop Morty confronts his partner  
"So are we here because you lost your money,or because we're investigating a prizefighting racket?"

Pearl C-400 didnt take her partner seriously and dismissed his accusation  
"Very funny. Look around and see what you can find"

Cop Morty asked the other Morty which locker belonged to Red Shirt Morty

"O-Over by the pinboard. Second one from the left" Trainer Morty said

Cop Morty went to that locker and opened it. The first thing that he noticed was a notebook,which when he looked at it had some Bookmakers odds and a phone number

"There's a phone number we can run by R&I. There's also a bunch of names and odds. Looks like you're not the only one who likes to bet, Pearl" Cop Morty says

Pearl C-400 just rolled her eyes when Cop Morty wasnt looking  
"Lets go Morty,I think we turned this place upside down. I dont think we'll find anything here"

The two cops leave only to arrive at another scene

"You better find that cocksucker and you bring him to _me_!"

"I-I feel bad too Pearl. He guaranteed me he would lose" Morty A-673 tries to find an excuse

"And I guarantee, you will be a corpse if you dont bring me-" she stops when she sees the two Cops who arrived  
"C-400. You out of pocket too?"

"Big Pearl. Seems that way." Pearl C-400 says

"Dont worry about it. My people are looking for him" Big Pearl assured C-400. Cop Morty while he had small suspicions based on their last case,now confirmed that his partner is a crooked cop,but he still hopes that he's wrong.  
He decided to stop this charade  
"Well you better call them off. This is a police matter now. If anything happens to Morty G-383 I'll testify that you made threats against him"

Big Pearl turns to C-400 "Who's the boy scout? He's a lively one,isnt he?"

"Morty Smith R-552. Pearl H-420,more commonly known as Big Pearl" Pearl C-400 introdouces them. Although,she hoped to introdouce them in some better terms

"I know who she is, Pearl. I...uh... met her predecessor" Cop Morty says and walks away to call R&I, Pearl C-400 followed

"Boy, Morty. I think you spooped Big P." Pearl C-400 commented

After Cop Morty was done with his call, Pearl C-400 asked "You know the place?"

"Flophouse. Quarter a night and no questions asked" Cop Morty says as they go to the car

"Ok then,you drive. We stay in our civillian getup. We need to be undercover for this" Pearl C-400 says

Cop Morty then drives to the place,while driving he cant help but comment about his partners relationship with Big Pearl,a criminal  
"You seem to have a pretty cozy relationship with Big Pearl and her people"

"Do I note a hint of reprimand in your tone,Officer? Talking to gangsters,criminals and drug lords comes with the turf. You should try out Big P's place, after Big Morty kicked the bucket,she took over his business. She owns The Creepy Morty now and she improved it. You'd love it. Its not a sausage fest and it has some really nice looking Pearls that would treat you well. She's even rebranding The Creepy Morty. The original name is just awful and pushes away the customers. Its gonna be called The Flirty Pearl. Much more appealing name. Try it out, I'll even buy you a VIP room and get you a good partner... sexual partner, not police partner. Thats me" Pearl C-400 tells him

"I know what you meant, Pearl. But thats just a front for her illegal activities" Cop Morty shuts down his partners offer

"It is that. But some of those dancers are very good at...their craft" Pearl C-400 tells him

"If its ok with you. I'll just try to win over Jessica" Cop Morty says as they arrive to their location

They get out of the car and enter the hotel  
"Yea? What do you want?" a Morty asks

"CPD. We're making inquiries into the whereabouts of Morty G-383" Cop Morty says

"No one here by that name"the Morty says

"You sure?" Pearl C-400 approaches them

"Sure Im sure. This isnt the sort of place where people use their real names. If you know what I mean. Just take a look at this register if you dont believe me" the Morty tells them and gives them the register.

Cop Morty looks at the register and all the false names written there,and eventually finds a name that sticks out

"Big Morty. Either a Morty came back from the dead to stay at room 206 or we just found G-383" Cop Morty comments

"Lets go greet this 'Big Morty' " Pearl C-400 says as they go to the room

Going up to the stairs, they get to the room and open the door  
"Door's unlocked" Cop Morty comments  
The two enter the room and search the place, Cop Morty looks in the spilled trash and finds a letter.  
He hears his partner comment that Red Shirt Morty had a girl with him. Cop Morty reads the letter in the trash  
"He must be heading home. You know,I hope he makes it"

"That crooked son of a bitch? Not a chance" Pearl C-400 comments

Cop Morty then walked over to Pearl C-400 and he sees a box of chocolates on the table  
"You're right"

"I know"

"Not about that! I mean about how you said he had a girl here... Must be someone special. But I didnt see anyone in his corner at the fight" Cop Morty says

Then beside the box of chocolates he spotted a piece of paper. Upon further investigation, he sees its a Movie Ticket Stub

"You got something there?" Pearl C-400 asked

"I'm not sure" Cop Morty said as he put back the item  
The two continue exploring more

Cop Morty sees an open magazine. And sees that a Pearl P-404 filled out a coupon and wrote her adress there  
"P-404 has expensive taste. Red Shirt has his work cut out for him"

"Who is P-404?" Pearl C-400 asks

"Pearl P-404. The lady who filled out this coupon" Cop Morty says

"Hey Morty. Look at this" Pearl C-400 calls her partner.  
Going to his partner,Morty sees a sheet of paper with some equations

"Looks like Red Shirt Morty has been doing some math homework. Eleven grand for his victory" Cop Morty comments

"I think we did enough snooping around. Lets go after his girl, see if that gets us any closer" Pearl C-400 suggests

They go back to their car. Pearl drives to their next location,a Motel.  
"So you boxed when you were in the Citadels Militia?"

"We all did. Standard training" Cop Morty says

"I cant imagine that you ever played dirty" Pearl C-400 says as she drives

"The only prize for taking the fall was a 1000 pushups,if thats what you wanted to know" Cop Morty says

"What made you stop being an army boy or whatever?" Pearl C-400 asked

"Probably the two times the Citadel was destroyed" Cop Morty says as the answer should be obvious

"Heh, Guard Morty. Imagine that. I bet you looked sexy in that uniform" Pearl C-400 teased him, as she pulled over and parked the car  
"Oh come on partner,dont look so flushed. I was just joking with ya... or was I? Ok ok, we're here" she says as she gets out of the car,not waiting for her partner

Cop Morty catches up soon

"We need to know which room is P-404's" Pearl C-400 says

Cop Morty talks to the Receptionist Pearl and shows his badge "CPD,ma'am. We're looking for Pearl P-404"

"Apartment 9. You take the outside stairs by the parking lot and turn left at the top. You friends with Dangerous Morty?" Receptionist Pearl says

"Dangerous... looking... Morty?" Cop Morty asks

"Sleazy type. Gave his name as Dangerous Morty. I didnt like the look of him. But P-404 has some funny friends" Receptionist Pearl says

"Thanks" Cop Morty says and rushes to the room

Pearl C-400 just walks and comments "This Pearl P-404 must be as sweet as she sounds,all these gentlemen callers and such. Maybe she's good at fusion"

Cop Morty ignored her and just as he was nearing the door heard Dangerous Morty say "Give it up bitch. He's gone and fucked both of us and you know where he's hiding!"

Just as Cop Morty kicked open the door, Dangerous Morty knocked out P-404. With Cop Morty being in civilian with no guns or anything, he had to take care of this other Morty fist to fist. And from behind Pearl C-400 just repeats "Kick his ass. Kick his ass. Kick his ass."

The two Mortys fight  
"Like hitting women, dont you?"  
Pearl C-400 stopped chanting 'Kick his ass' and told the other Morty "This isnt gonna end well for you,friend"  
Cop Morty then managed to knock out his foe

"Nice punching partner. Hey,if you ever decide to be in the Morty Games,call me. I'd love to bet on you. You little slugger" Pearl C-400 compliments her partner

Cop Morty rolls his eyes and searches the knocked out Morty

"Out cold,but breathing. Give her a minute and take a look around" Pearl C-400 said when she checked on P-404

Cop Morty looked at Dangerous Morty,and saw that Dangerous Morty was actually Morty A-673. The one who said that he was Red Shirt Mortys manager.  
He searched him and found a switchblade in the Morty A-673's left pocket  
"Nasty weapon. Also it looks modified,like it could shatter a gem"

"Pfft,as if that little toothpick can shatter a gem. A real man uses his fists or a gun" Pearl C-400 says unimpresed

"Are you coming onto me?" Cop Morty puts down the switchblade and checks the knocked out Mortys other pocket

"Thats for you to figure out" Pearl C-400 says,not really meaning anything

Cop Morty finds a book containing names  
"Dangerous Morty seems to have the same friends as Red Shirt Morty. What are the odds on them all being bookmakers?"

Cop Morty then decides to look elsewhere, on the bed he sees a bag with P-404's belongings  
"Looks like she's leaving town"

"We'll ask her that if you're interested into her" Pearl C-400 says

Cop Morty ignores her and searches the dresser. There,he sees a bus ticket that goes one-way and a postcard.

The two cops hear the sound of P-404 waking up. Cop Morty helps her to a chair  
"Take a seat,miss. We have some questions for you to asnwer"

"Look,I havent done anything wrong" Pearl P-404 holds her jaw

"Ever? I find that pretty hard to believe" Pearl C-400 comments

Pearl P-404 just looks over to see the unconcious assailant

"Can you answer some questions now?" Cop Morty asks

"Sure. I had worse,I can shake it off. I guess I just lost my luster,thats all." Pearl P-404 says

"We're trying to track down Morty G-383. We have reason to believe that he might be in danger. Do you know where he is?" Cop Morty asks

"No I dont. Im over Morty. I havent seen him" Pearl P-404 says

"You're lying. You were in his hotel room. He came back after the fight and you werent there. What happened?" Cop Morty says

"You cant prove I was in the room" Pearl P-404 says

"How do you think we found you,Pearl? You wrote your name and address on a coupon" Cop Morty points out

"Look. Morty was supposed to take a fall. We were all supposed to make a little money out of it. But Morty got too stubborn, said his pride was all he had left or something like that. So I told him,shove it. Lets see his pride or whatever keep him warm at night" Pearl P-404 says

"So you walked out before the fight?" Cop Morty asked

"Yes I did. So, whats the problem? I didnt take anything" Pearl P-404

"Do the names Morty L-515, Morty H-781 or Pearl A-977 mean anything to you?" Cop Morty asks

"Could be anybody. How the hell would I know?" Pearl P-404 says

"They're bookmakers,arent they? Tell me the truth" Cop Morty asks

" _How_ the hell would I know?" Pearl P-404 asks

"Red Shirt Morty wrote his winnings down on a notepad in the hotel room. We found the odds in his locker. Who has the betting slips?" Cop Morty asks

"That son of a bitch. Everyone thought he was dumb,including me. But he beat them all." Pearl P-404 says

"I see. Are you leaving the Citadel,miss?" Cop Morty asks

"Yes. Im going straight home." Pearl P-404 says

"Morty is also apparently going home as soon as he collects his winnings. I know you're going to meet him!" Cop Morty says

"As if. Morty is going to collect nothing. He'll be lucky if he can get off the Citadel in one piece." Pearl P-404 says

"How will you fare any better? They already believe you're in on it!" Cop Morty says

"Hell, _I know_ you're in on it" Pearl C-400 said as she was standing in the background,with her hands crossed

"You can think what you want,buster. I'll take my chances. I just got a few errands to run and then I say good riddance to this dump. My Rick is already long gone. Its about time I get off this Titanic as well" Pearl P-404 said

"Do you want to press charges against this Morty?" Cop Morty asks about Dangerous Morty

"No. Just get him out of here. Thats all I want" Pearl P-404 says

They hear Dangerous Morty waking up  
"Get out of here A-673,you dumbass. And get rid of that pig sticker" Pearl C-400 says as she threw out Dangerous Morty and his switchblade  
"You ever pull that thing on me and I'll shoot you like a dog and paint the walls red" Pearl C-400 threatened

"That bitch knows where Red Shirt is! She knows where my moneys gone!" Dangerous Morty says

"My money too,tough guy. **I'll** handle this" Pearl C-400 says

After the two are done. Cop Morty says goodbye to P-404  
"Good luck. I hope things work out for you"

"Thank you. Thats very kind of you to say so" Pearl P-404 said and closed her door

"Bad people are looking to hurt P-404 and yet she's not trying to get out of here asap? I smell a payoff. We should stake her out and see where she goes" Pearl C-400 say

The next day at around 4pm,the two cops are in their car. And for a stake out,Pearl C-400 told Morty to stay in civlian getup,so he could follow P-404 and blend in more

"Before she leaves,you gotta fit in. But not too much or I'll lose you to the sea of other yellow shirts. So..." Pearl C-400 said as she took out a marker,grabbed Cop Morty by the face and wrote a number 1 on his left cheek

"Is that permanent marker?" Cop Morty asks

"I dunno, but whats the biggie? Its not a tattoo. I'm sure you'll be able to wash it off sooner or later. Just cover it up with makeup if you cant wash it. And be glad I didnt draw a dick instead. Now onto more important stuff-" Pearl C-400 says as she sees Pearl P-404 leave  
"Nevermind. Just trail this one. Dont let her get away,but dont get spotted. I'll bring up the car behind you"

Cop Morty then follows P-404. He stays out of sight and tracks P-404. After an hour he sees P-404 went to a bookmaker. When he sees his partner, who was in the car, had arrived to the scene he goes to her

"Bookmakers?" Pearl C-400 asks

"Yes. Surprise surprise" Cop Morty said

The two then enter the Liquor store that was the front for illegal bookmakers  
"A gem just came through here" Cop Morty said

"She went out the back way. She said she was being watched" a Morty said

"How much did she collect?" Cop Morty asks

"36,000 bucks. She cleaned me out" the Morty says

"On that whole Red Shirt and Green Shirt Morty fight?" Cop Morty asked

"Yea. Not that Im complaining,we all made a lot of money on that one. Did you see how Red Shirt Morty knocked out that bum?" the Morty says

"So she collected the money and left through the back door?" Cop Morty goes to confirm

"Nope. First she made a call and wrote something on that notepad over there. And then she left" the Morty says

Cop Morty goes to the notepad and Pearl C-400 follows. Whatever P-404 wrote down,she took the sheet of paper with her  
Cop Morty picks up a pencil

"What are you doing? Writting a love letter?" Pearl C-400 says

Cop Morty is shading the page  
"An old inteligence trick from while I was in the Citadels Militia"

"Oh" Pearl C-400 said,pretending she got it

Seeing that she didnt understand, Cop Morty elaborated  
"On something like a notepad, when a person writes with a pencil or pen, the pressure they apply to the paper can cause a slight crease on the next page in the notepad. So if you shade a pencil over the second page, the shading will skip over the creases, and you'll be able to see what the last person only applies if the person pressed hard enough. The paper must also be fairly normal thickness or thinner, some of the thicker papers won't cause creasing on later pages. Thats what I meant,when I said an old intelligence trick from when I was in the Citadels Militia" he said as he uncovered what P-404 wrote

"I guess the Ricks trained you well. " Pearl C-400 lightly complimented her partner

"We know where she's heading,lets get moving" Cop Morty says as he leaves

Pearl C-400 follows "Another place thats a front for illegal bookmakers. When will this ever end"

The two cops enter the car,and Cop Morty drives to a drugstore,which was another place thats a front for illegal bookmakers.  
The two cops quickly entered the buidling

"Morty Smith R-552 and Pearl C-400. CPD" Cop Morty says as he shows his badge

"Relax Morty. Did you just see a Pearl, L-515?" Pearl C-400 says

"Sure did. Im just about to close up for today. She took everything 4000 and the change" Morty L-515 said

"How long ago did she leave?" Cop Morty asked

"5 minutes ago or something. She wanted a taxi and asked for a number. I gave her a card" Morty L-515 said and gave the two cops another card

The Cops read whats on the card. A phone number for the "Yellow Shirt Taxi"  
Cop Morty makes a call to the Yellow Shirt Taxi Company and finds out that the cab that Pearl P-404 was 1-7-9

"Lets go Morty, I think I know where she might have gone now" Pearl C-400 says as she leaves

The two get in the car,and Pearl C-400 drives

"Red Shirt backed himself to win" Cop Morty comments

"And P-404 is picking up the winnings. Smart play. Question is, is P-404 collecting for Red Shirt or is she cheating him too?" Pearl C-400 commented as she drived

Eventually they arrive at a Bookmakers Office and they see a yellow cab in the distance

"Look. Thats the cab waiting up ahead. She's not in the car" Pearl C-400 says

"Dont get too close!" Cop Morty says

"Who's the rookie here?" Pearl C-400 reminds Morty  
"Anyway,she must be inside"

As Pearl said that, P-404 was just leaving the building and entering the cab

"Ok, lets mosey" Pearl C-400 says as she starts following the taxi  
She also adds "Also just so you know. Red Shirt is nothing but a punching bag for the up and comers. He should know his place"

"I think he knows. I think he worked out the place isnt the Citadel" Cop Morty tells her

"Meh. He's punchy. His brain is mush. I mean,he wrote Big Morty,really? Give me a break" Pearl C-400 said

"I think you underestimate Red Shirt Morty. Big Morty ,from what I heard was slippery. Always getting away from the authorities. He didnt just scribble down the first name he could think of" Cop Morty says

"No one can slip through my grasp. And if he toys with my patience..." Pearl C-400 didnt finish the sentence,but Cop Morty got the message as he saw C-400's gun in the car

Pearl C-400 noticed that Morty was being a little...tense? Well,she thought he was tense so she broke the silence  
"Red Shirt is full of himself. Being sure he was gonna win"

"Well looks like he did win" Cop Morty says

"I'll be the judge of that. That bitch is giving me what Im owed,thats all I know" Pearl C-400 says

They eventually arrive to a location  
"A bus station. Probably to take her to that Interdimensional Customs. We gotta get her or we lose her." Pearl C-400 says

The two cops go after P-404,but Pearl C-400 stops and says  
"I think I just saw Red Shirt. I'll tail him. You get in there and stay with P-404. Make sure you dont let her see you"  
And soon she left

Cop Morty nods and keeps and eye on Pearl P-404. She looked at the bus schedule and then Cop Morty saw her go into a bathroom and close the door. He waits for a moment since its a ladies room, but just in case he goes closer to the door to be there if anything as he approaches the bathroom, he hears a scream and a gunshot, kicking the door in to find Pearl P-404 being reduced by nothing, but shards.

Pearl C-400 also arrived,but mostly to say that Red Shirt Morty got away  
"You're right,he's a slippery The Chief is putting together a manhunt for Red Shirt Morty. He got the money,right?"

Cop Morty was shocked that Pearl C-400 is just talking about the money,and yet there's her alternate self that just died  
"Y-yea. Looks like it" he says as he saw an open window

"Slippery bastard. Using his girlfriend to get the money and then getting greedy over the split. He wont make it out of town" Pearl C-400 walks away

"Thats how you see it?" Cop Morty asks in disbelief

"I told you that little cocksucker was a crook" Pearl C-400 stopped to tell him

"Hey,shouldnt you... You know,do your gem thing...bubble..shards or something,before they..." Cop Morty says

"Whatever, she can be a pile of mindless limbs for all I care. I already called in the others to deal with that" Pearl C-400 then left

Cop Morty stayed in to investigate the crime scene. He saw the gun he heard,investigated it and saw that one shot was fired. Then besides the pile of shards there was a purse,and inside it was a Movie Ticket,torn. He remembered he saw the other half way back in that flophouse. Now he sees the name of the cinema. And from that, he cant really get anything else,so he went to his partner

"So,what now?" Pearl C-400 asked

"The cinema,I guess. We dont have anything else to go on at this point" Cop Morty says as he went in the car  
"I'm driving"

"Fine by me,you know the way" Pearl C-400 said as she sat in the car

"Poor girl. She didnt deserve that" Cop Morty says as he drives away

"Poor girl? Really now? Half the precinct arent taking a vacation this year because of her. You need to leave the Citadel a _lot_ faster than that if you decide to screw over Big P" Pearl C-400 says

The two cops,later arrive at the cinema and get their guns ready

"This seems like a long shot,if you ask me" Pearl C-400 says

"Arent they all?" Cop Morty says as he gets out of the car

Then the two get a message from dispatch. Surprisingly a message from the coroner,saying that the cause of death was a knife wound. Then Cop Morty remembered that Dangerous Morty had the modified switchblade and that his partner gave the switchblade back to Dangerous Morty when she called it a pig sticker,instead of taking the dangerous weapon away from the dangerous person. He then barely hears the dispatch say that the gun belonged to the victim. He then realized,he was in a deep deep hole. That his partner probably tried to turn him into a corrupt cop,like how the other cop Morty was. And thats why she specifically asked for a rookie like him to be transfered and partnered to her  
But then Pearl C-400 snaps him out of it when she speaks up

"Son of a bitch. He stabbed her!" Pearl C-400 said pissed

"I thought you said real men used their fists,not guns" Cop Morty says

"That little cocksucker. You think he got the money too?" Pearl C-400 asked as they went in the building

"Come on,Pearl. We're bringing this tragedy to its conclusion" Cop Morty says

Inside the cinema,they overhear a conversation  
"Why'd you kill her? Your gripe was with me"

"She was collecting money for you!"

"She stole those betting slips. She was gonna run from me" Red Shirt Morty said...from some place hidden.

"And you were gonna let her?" Dangerous Morty asks with a gun at ready

"No,I let her collect the money. I set her up,just like how she set me up,just like how my manager set me up, everyone wanted me to lose. Everyone wanted me to get nothing but a few bucks for taking a beating. 'Its for the best Morty' they said"

Dangerous Morty fired where he thought Red Shirt Morty was hiding  
"YOU WERE WASHED UP! YOU COULDNT CLIMB AND YOU WERE TO BRAVE TO SINK! YOU WERE GOING NOWHERE!"

"Maybe,...but I had heart. I was in the Citadels Militia. If I lost a fight, it wasnt for lack of trying. And it wasnt for lack of courage. I didnt have much,but I had that"

Dangerous Morty once again fired gunshots where he thought Red Shirt Morty was hiding  
"I did it for you AND THATS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?"

"You did it to yourself. You did it to make a quick buck. Pearl did it to make her dreams come true"

"All I hear is bla bla bla! I got the money and now all I need is to get rid of you. Its a shame,but thats business" Dangerous Morty said

The two cops arrive and see Dangerous Morty,with Pearl C-400 using her gem as a flashlight

"We heard enough! Put down your weapon!" Cop Morty says  
Dangerous Morty just opened fire on them  
"You're making a big mistake" Cop Morty says as a shootout begins

"We got company" Pearl C-400 said as she saw 2 other goons attack them

At the shootout,only Cop Morty manages to wound the 2 goons that were hiding in the shadows and incapacitate them

"Come on R-552, Dangerous Morty is a dead man when I find him. Red Shirt too" Pearl C-400 says

Cop Morty spots Dangerous Morty and goes to subdue and arrest him. But that fails when Pearl C-400 just shoots Dangerous Morty 3 times and kills him

Cop Morty lowered his gun since there was no one to shoot  
"Its time to come out! We wont harm you!"

Red Shirt Morty came out from his hiding spot with the money and his hands up. Pearl C-400 raised her gun and was ready to kill him

"Put the gun down,Pearl!" Cop Morty ordered her

"That son of a bitch owes me a lot of money" Pearl C-400 said as she was ready to shoot

Cop Morty walked over to Pearl C-400 and lowered her gun  
"Go on Red Shirt Morty. You can get to the Interdimensional Customs and get out of here. Just dont go to your original dimension. Now go get on the next train,dont ever come back and change the red shirt"

"Why?" Red Shirt Morty asked

"Because everyone deserves a second chance. Now go!" Cop Morty says

Red Shirt Morty then left and pushed past Pearl C-400,bumped her shoulder.  
Pearl C-400 right away went to her partner  
"FUCK YOU! THAT LITTLE PRICK IS GETTING AWAY WITH **MY** MONEY, R-552!"Pearl C-400 very angrily tells her partner,starting to regret her choice

Nevertheless the two decide to leave,until they get an unexpected visit from their Lieutenant  
"The Homicide Squad send their best,R-552. They're more than pleased that you wrapped up P-404's killing. They are a little mistified about the motive. You have any ideas on that?"

"Err..c-crime of passion,sir. Looks like some sort of love triangle between the manager, the fighter and uh...his girlfriend" Cop Morty says

"No sign of the fighter?" Lieutenant Rick asks

"No,sir. Looks like he left the place after the fight" Pearl C-400 covers for Morty

"Ok. Homicide's problem now. Good work you two" Lieutenant Rick said

Later,after the whole ordeal. Cop Morty finally gets home. But still not ready to rest, because now he's decided. He needs to take down the crooked cop who's also his partner. He needs to get on her good side,so he could learn everything, get some good incriminating evidence to lock her up. And perhaps, he should also get in touch with Cop Rick. He thinks should he do some digging alone or if he should ask around

 **A/N:**  
 **T-t-thats all folks.**

 **Ok,crappy and unfitting references aside. In case someone was curious about some police jargon.**  
 **R &I stands for "Records and Identification"**  
 **I would hear police jargon on TV and wouldnt understand it. I figure that I'd save people from googling stuff in case some things I say confuse them**


	3. Chapter 3: The Husband and The Wife

**A/N: Time for this misguided farse to continue. Fair warning, I rarely plot ahead and I go with the flow, I invent characters and let them naturally lead the story. So nonsense might happen**

It is another night at The Citadel and another case solved. Cop Morty drive his partner home

"I guess we're done for the day" Cop Morty said

"Thanks for the ride, partner." Pearl C-400 exited the vehicle and thanked her partner,but then made an offer  
"Hey,wanna come in?"

Cop Morty knows his partner is a crooked cop and he knew he couldnt just accuse his partner of working with a drug lord, he needed evidence. Evidence that could be found in his partners apartment,but... he wont go. Not like this

"I'd like to,but...I cant" Cop Morty made an excuse

"Oh? Well,thats a shame. Are you sure, you cant just dump those other plans? I promise I'll throw away any plans I had. I can make some room for you, if you know what I mean" Pearl C-400 said in a flirty manner. She didnt harbour any feelings for her partner, she just loved to mess with him and throw him off balance.

"I-I'm quite sure...I have a-a date!" Cop Morty barely said

"A date? Didnt you say you'd rather try your luck with Jessica?" Pearl C-400 raised her brow

"Well, yes...I-I said that. I said that because I didnt want you to pay me for some prostitue or stripper. I-I believe that people shouldnt pay someone f-for l-love." Cop Morty said nervously. He was bluffing, he didnt have anyone, he just wanted to leave. But his partner probed for more questions

"Oh yea? Whose the lucky lady?" Pearl C-400 asked

"A Pearl!" Cop Morty said

"Aw jeez. Seriously? What a shocker" Pearl C-400 said it with a very sarcastic and unenthusiastic tone. And then she asked  
"What does she look like? Who is she?"

"She-She's just a regular Pearl. Nothing really different to set her aside from any Pearl" Cop Morty quickly replied

"Any mutations? Augmentations? Gem placement, maybe a different colour? Yellow like me?" Pearl C-400 pressed for more information on this mysterious date

"Nope. Just a normal and average Pearl. You cant distinguish her by her looks" Cop Morty said. As he saw his partner ready to ask another question,he quickly shut her down and said  
"Listen, its getting late. I'm getting late for my date. I gotta go"  
He then rushed away to his house.

Pearl C-400 shrugged and went into her apartment. She didnt really care if her partner came with her. But, she found his behaviour suspicious a little bit. Nontheless, she didnt pay any mind to that. Pearl C-400 had a girls' night out with some of her other dimensional counterparts. Other Pearls.

Meanwhile  
Cop Morty quickly drove home and changed his outfit into that of a regular Morty. He also overheard his partner talking about her girls' night out. That was the perfect chance for him to find evidence. It wasnt enough for him that he saw her with Big Pearl, he needed something, even he wasnt sure of what. But he knew he somehow has to stop her.

Meanwhile,with the other Cop Duo  
After a days of work Cop Pearl got a ride home from her partner. But with these two cops the atmosphere was more pleasant

"Thanks Rick, see ya tomorrow" Cop Pearl got out of the car and happily thanked her partner  
Cop Rick also said his goodbyes and drove away.  
Cop Pearl turned around to walk into her apartment but was surprised when she saw 3 other Pearls staring at her. They were her neighbours

"P. You've been holding out on us. You never told us you had a guy" Pearl L-134 says excited.  
Pearl L-134 was almost like your average Pearl. The difference was that she was a blue Pearl and that her gemstone was located on her sternum

"Umm,what are you talking about?" Cop Pearl asks,a bit nervous or unsure

"You know what we mean, silly. You're dating your partner" Pearl A-425 says. A-425 was even closer to an average pearl,her gemstone was on the forehead,but she was also a Blue Pearl

"What? It's not like that! We're friends, colleagues, that's all." Cop Pearl tells her neighbours, flushed

"Yea. Colleagues with benefits." Pearl O-331 puts it bluntly. Pearl O-331 was like all other average or 'normal' Pearls

"I don't know what that means, but Rick and I are not involved romantically." Cop Pearl tells her gossiping neighbours

"Sell it to someone who's buying it,C-653. Besides, did you forget why we're here?" Pearl A-425 says

"To...watch O-331's band practice?" Cop Pearl guesses

"We rescheduled that. It was movie night" Pearl O-331 reminded Cop Pearl

"Oh yea, its Scary Movies Friday" Cop Pearl facepalms as she remembers

"Ok,lets go. You need to relax with some movies,forget your job and tell us about your partner" Pearl L-134 says as she pushes Cop Pearl back to her apartment

"Wait. Wouldnt talking about my partner remind me of my job?" Cop Pearl says confused

Later,at Cop Pearls apartment,the Pearls are deciding which DVD to watch. All besides Cop Pearl,who was watching the Citadel News,which soon cut to commercial

"Ok ok. P, which movie do you want to start with, Fading Light or Remains?" Pearl L-134 asked

Cop Pearl was mostly lost in thought that she didnt hear what her friends were talking. But she's soon snapped out

"Pierogi. Are you there?" Pearl O-331 called Cop Pearl

"I told you not to call me that" Cop Pearl said

"Well,with your head up in the stars,it was the only way to call you back to earth... or citadel" Pearl O-331 said

"Its just,seeing the Simple Rick commercial and remembering what happened there. Rick J-22. Didnt he become the new Simple Rick. After he wanted freedom and now he..." Cop Pearl shudders

"Hey hey. Try not to think about it. Now come on. Tell us which movie to watch. We cant decide" Pearl L-134 said

"Umm...how abooouut... Fading Light?" Cop Pearl says

"Noice. I like a good psychological horror thriller" Pearl A-425 said

"Hey. What do you think happened to J-22's Morty or Pearl?" Cop Pearl asked

"I dont think every Rick has a Pearl. We're not there to hide brainwaves or whatever. Also speaking of Ricks and Pearls. You and your partner..." Pearl L-134 starts

"Oh my STAAARRRS" Cop Pearl says,irritated

Meanwhile, speaking of Rick J-22's Pearl.  
She was just driving home to her family... Until her car broke down. Pearl J-22 sighed and got out of the car to see if she can fix it. J-22's gemstone is located at the back of her left hand. Her outfit consists of a white collared shirt, a short light grey skirt and light grey slip-on ballet flats. Pearl J-22 did a few poking around the car and thought she could fix her car. Until she realized she has no tools. She sighed once again and begrudgingly called a repairman.  
Later Repairman Rick arrived and looked at the car.

"Well, the damage is only superficial." Repairman Rick closes the hood  
"So it shouldn't cost more than a 100$"

"100$ !?" she slammed her fist on the left headlight and broke her car  
"EXCUSE ME!?"

Repairman Rick raises his brow and has his hands crossed "Better make that 200"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Pearl J-22 yells and her voice breaks the glass windows and the mirrors

Repairman Rick is starting to get a bit nervous "Uhh...500?"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Pearl J-22 slammed her fists on her cars hood and made the whole car fall apart

Repairman Rick now scared,yelps and barely whispers whispers "750?"

Pearl J-22 took a deep sigh and kindly told Repairman Rick "Before I do this what I'm about to do, I want you to know this is not your fault. You're just doing your job, but someone has to suffer for what happened and unfortunately you're the only one around."  
Pearl J-22 closed her eyes,inhaled deeply and then unleashed her rage  
" **YOU ARE A WORM! YOU'RE A THIEVING, BOTTOM-FEEDING, MONEY-GRABBING CROOK! PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE SQUEEZING THE VERY LAST CENT OUT OF HARD-WORKING FAMILIES! YOU'RE THE REASON PLANET EARTHS ICE CAPS ARE MELTING AND BABY POLAR BEARS ARE HOMELESS!** "  
She then calms down,feeling much better  
"I think that's all there was. Here." she kindly hands the Repairman Rick the money

Repairman Rick takes the money "Uhh...W-w-W-Would you like to add a tip?"

"Sure, a little extra 12%? " Pearl J-22 smiled, Repairman Rick thought he'd get more money,but...  
"You can take this" Pearl J-22 flips him the bird  
" **AND SHOVE IT UP HARD! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS MAGGOT, A POINTLESS LITTLE SMALL HUMAN WITH SUCH A BIG HEAD BUT SUCH A TINY BRAIN ! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT THE GOVERMENTS BITCH, YOU'RE ANNOYING AND YOU'RE AN AWFUL PERSON! SHAME ON YOU! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM! STAND IN THE CORNER FOR 9 HOURS AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!** "

"Y-Yes ma'am" Repairman Rick runs away

"Goo- No! Wait! You forgot to fix my car!" Pearl J-22 says

But when she saw she scared the repairman away,she sighed and went to a bus station and walked passed a frozen police officer Pearl that was too scared to stop her

Meanwhile  
In a living room, Rick J-401 is on the couch sitting and watching TV,waiting for Pearl to come home. He looks at the time, and then continues surfing through the channels

Back to Pearl J-22  
After at least half an hour of waiting, the bus arrives, stuffed with passengers. Pearl J-22 sighs and tries to make her way through the bus, grunting, apologizing, and even pushing a passenger out of the bus through a window in the process by pressure. And then the bus drives to the bus being stuffed, it was very hot to Pearl J-22. She starts breathing heavily and sweating  
"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot... " she says as she starts blowing air in Passenger Ricks direction, unintentionally

"Could you, uh, like, not breathe directly to my mouth?" Passenger Rick says

"I'm sorry, it's just really hot in here. I'll just try." Pearl J-22 stutters and blows air sideways

"Hey. Hey! Gross!" Passenger Pearl said

Pearl J-22 then blows air downwards, onto a shorter passenger,a Morty  
"Oh, sorry." she said when she saw the Morty

"I don't mind. " Passenger Morty said

Weirded out,she decided to just hold her breath. But realizing she cant do that,she reached the stop button and pressed it...and because she was impatient she started rapidly punching it until the bus stopped. Which after that she immediately got out and walked for the rest for the way.  
After the long walk home, Pearl J-22 comes home tired and collapses on the sofa and on Rick J-401 who was sitting there.

"Uhh...hi,honey. Did you have to work overtime?" Rick J-401 said,slightly surprised by J-22's worn out state

Pearl J-22 just groans

"Did you say something?" Rick J-401 asked

"Soo...tiiirreeed" Pearl J-22 barely said

"Ok,time to get you to bed" Rick J-401 says as he picks up Pearl J-22

"Im a gem...Gems ...dont need...to..." she fell asleep

The Next Morning  
Pearl J-22 is sleeping in her bed. Suddenly, an eerie shadow comes, and it turns out to be Rose, or more commonly known as Rosie. A half gem,half human hybrid. She has a light skin-tone and blue hair like Rick,but styled more like Pearls hair,she has a gemstone on the back of her left hand, she wears a blue tank-top, black capri-pants and black slip-ons.  
Pearl J-22 is shocked when she sees her, probabaly woke up from a nightmare or something.

"Its time!" Rosie J-401 said

"Time?" Pearl J-22 said,half asleep

"Yea! You promised to take me to meet M-529 at the mall, and we're late! " Rosie J-401 said

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Mommy worked really late last night. And she's too tired to function. Just ask your dad. I promise I'll make it u-" Pearl J-22 was interrupted by a recording that Rosie J-401 played from her phone

" _Sweety,why are you recording this conversation_?"the Pearl recording said

" _I just want to make sure you will take me to the mall to meet M-529. I want to hang out with my friend and I wanna make sure you wont ditch me because you're 'busy'. You're always busy!_ " the Rosie recording said

" _What sort of a horrible mother wouldn't take her daughter to her to see her best friend?_ " the Pearl recording said

"Oh,sweety pie,I know what I said. But I-" she gets interrupted again by Rosie J-401 looping the recorded part where it said 'horrible mother'

" _horrible mother horrible mother horrible mother_ "the Pearl recording said

"A-Are you sure your father cant take you there?" Pearl J-22 asked

Rosie J-401 thought for a moment. But after deciding she just once more replayed the "Horrible mother" part

"Ok ok. I'll go and I wont dump you on someone else" Pearl J-22 sighed

Meanwhile  
In the living room. Rick J-401 is tinkering with some sort of gadget or machine...thing  
"So this goes...here" Rick J-401 talks to himself as he works

Pearl and Rosie descend the stairs, with Rosie being really happy

"Oh, hi, Honey. Did you sleep well?" Rick J-401 asked her

Pearl J-22 yawned  
"Too well. I almost didnt want to get out of bed. Also, where's Morty?" she asked

"With R-769, doing some errands for me" Rick J-401 said

"Please keep an eye on them. Every time they 'do an errand' for you, it's a mess. Or some kind of trouble" Pearl J-22 says as Rosie J-401 is trying to pull her out of the house

"Relax, honey. I'm here. What could go wrong? " Rick J-401 asked

For a brief moment she flashbacks to when their house was on fire  
"Yeah... What could possibly go wrong?" Pearl J-22 nervously says as she's pulled away by Rosie J-401

When the girls finally left, Rick J-401 took his binoculars and spied on his ex boss,who was to his dismay,his neighbour

Meanwhile,with the neighbours  
"I told you, Pearl. It's not a mid-life crisis. It's just a new car." Rick A-140 said

Just as he was talking,he hears someone knocking on his door.  
He goes and opens it to see 2 Mortys

"Excuse me,we'd like to-"Morty J-523 started but was interrupted

"You again? You're J-401's kid. Let me guess, you want that ball of yours that fell into my yard 3 days ago,dont you?" Rick A-140 started talking as his Pearl arrived

"Actually sir,we want to-" Morty R-769 started talking,but was interrupted again

"Therefore, as a punishment, I'll teach you a new game called... Ermm..." Rick A-140 stops to think  
But continued when his Pearl whispered something to him "LEARNING THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!"

"Wow! He actually invented a game for us" Morty J-523 said

"YAY!" the 2 Mortys cheered

Morty J-523 and Morty R-769 werent really bright Mortys. They still go to school, they go to a Morty Academy,which was reformed since a Morty became President. These two Mortys dont live a hard and homeless life like Rickless Mortys in Mortytown. These Mortys have it good, they have families. Some Pearls are very motherly,so they would adop a Morty. Which is what Pearl J-22 did with J-523. She even somewhata spoiled her Morty, and made him... not bright. Or perhaps he was always like that? Its not like he found smart company

A bit later at A-140's backyard. There was a messy garden  
"You can start by cleaning the garden."

"Yes sir!"the 2 Mortys say happily

Rick A-140 went to his house  
"We'll see if they're still smiling after this" he says as he goes to sit down  
But a doorbell rings,and both he and his wife open it

"There. We're done!" Morty J-523 said  
These two Mortys were also energetic, hyper and to Rick and Pearl A-140's dismay, extremely annoying

"Well...You slackers forgot to cut the grass!" Rick A-140 said

"Oh yea! You're so right!" Morty J-523 said

"What were we thinking!" Morty R-769 said

"We'll get right on it,sir!" Morty J-523 said

"But wait! You got to use these nail clippers. You wouldn't want it to be easy, would ya?" Rick A-140 says

"We'll get right on it,sir!" the 2 Mortys say and rush to work

"I think they're missing the point." Rick A-140 whispers to his wife  
Pearl A-140 just shrugs "Not all Mortys are bright."

Both of them face to the door to go back inside,but the 2 Mortys call them "Done!"

"WHAT THE-!?" Rick A-140 says, surprised that the 2 finished this soon

Meanwhile  
Rick J-401 who was watching the scene with the binoculars is amazed by the clean, tidy, and cut grass. How the hell did these two hyper Mortys do it?

Back to the Mortys  
"All right you two." Rick A-140 gives them a paintcan an a paintbrush  
"Come here and paint this fence blue "  
Rick A-140 didnt really have any chores. he just wanted to ruin these Mortys day with meaningless stuff

"YES SIR!" the 2 Mortys run in excitement and start painting the fence

"That'll teach them to mess wit-" he starts talking but gets interrupted

"DONE!" the 2 Mortys say

"Hmph! Now Make it green!" he orders them

"DONE!" the 2 Mortys say as they insta-finished the paint job

"Orange with purple stripes!" he orders them

"DONE! " the 2 Mortys say as they insta-finished the paint job

"Yellow with black dots!" he orders them

"DONE! " the 2 Mortys say as they insta-finished the paint job

"Black with yellow dots!" he orders them

"DONE! " the 2 Mortys say as they insta-finished the paint job

"PINK!" he orders them

"DONE! " the 2 Mortys say as they insta-finished the paint job

"RED!" he orders them

"DONE! " the 2 Mortys say as they insta-finished the paint job

"BLUE AGAIN!" he orders them

"DONE! " the 2 Mortys say as they insta-finished the paint job

"BLACK!" he orders them

"DONE! " the 2 Mortys say as they insta-finished the paint job

" **YELLOW!** " he orders them

" **PAINT IT LIKE THE SISTINE CHAPEL!** "he ordered them the most complicated thing his frustrated brain could think of

"DONE! " the 2 Mortys say as they insta-finished the paint job

" **AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH!** "

Meanwhile  
Rick J-401 is still watching with his binoculars and is quietly laughing at A-140's misfortune  
"Heheheh. That'll teach you for fireing me from work"

Back to the scene  
"...Okay, now you're scaring me. " Rick A-140 tells the Mortys after they did another meaningless chore.

"Mr. Sanchez, since you love painting so much, I made this drawing of your wife especially for you" Morty J-523 says as he gives Rick A-140 the drawing

He takes the painting and sees a drawing of a bird  
"Uh...thanks?" he says confused

Pearl A-140'whispered something to her husband

"Oh, yeah!" he says as he throws away Morty's drawing

"What is it?" Morty R-769 asked

Rick A-140 just threw the 2 Mortys outside

"I dont get it, Rick told us that A-140 wanted our help with chores and stuff" Morty J-523 said

"Oh geez, maybe he's too shy to ask. Maybe thats why he called it a game?" Morty R-769 said

"Lets go ask him then" Morty J-523 says

They turn around to go knock on the door,but Rick A-140 just tells them "GO AWAY!"

"Yea! He hides it well, but, I can feel he needs us!" Morty J-523 says

The 2 boys overhear a muffled voice from Pearl A-140 who's complaining to her husband  
"Sistine Chapel? Really? When painting the fence you asked _for that?_ Who does that?"  
But Pearl A-140 didnt really get an answer from her Rick

The Mortys see Rick A-140 in a window who tells them "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! **GO AWAAAAY!**  
He proceeds to shut every window. He hates the neighbours and these Mortys are the bane of his existence.

"Now, that is a cry for help." Morty J-523 says

"Lets help him then!" Morty R-769 said

Later in A-140's living room  
"Those little parasites, they just won't -"  
Someone clips his nail  
"Pearl?" he thinks its his overly tidyPearl,but he sees the two Mortys

"Oh,hi " one of the Mortys says as they were helping him clip his nails

"WHAT?! DON'T TOUCH ME! " he pulls his hand away and again throws them out of the house

Later in a bathroom  
"Darn those kids! Can a guy get some privacy in his own house?" he says annoyed and tries to get some toilet paper, but realizes it has ran out  
"...This is not my day..."  
He then sees a hand raching in the bathroom and giving him toilet paper  
"GET OUTTA HERE!" he throws the toilet paper which hits J-523's head  
But then he realized his mistake  
"Oh, wait! Could you throw that back please?"  
The two were long gone  
"...I hate my life "

Later  
The 2 boys try to help Rick A-140 in a couple of other ways,which just drives him crazy  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
He then grabs the boys and asks them  
"Listen, kids, why are you trying so hard to help me? "

The 2 Mortys think for a minute  
 _"Listen you two. Rick A-140 desperately needs your help. He says he'll buy you both a new console and buy you the new 'VR Jessica game' if you help him out. He's too shy to ask you directly,so he told me to relay you the message. And if he asks you why you're helping him. Dont tell him I sent you. Show him that extra step of dedication and tell him that it was your initiative" Rick J-401 says_

 _They overhear Pearl J-22 and Rosie J-401 descending from stairs_

 _"Go go go!" Rick J-401 whispers and starts tinkering with a gadget_

 _The two Mortys rush away_

 _"So this goes...here" Rick J-401 pretended to work_

The 2 Mortys were snapped out of their flashback  
"Well?" Rick A-140 said

"Because we love you!" the 2 Mortys say

"But there's nothing left for you to do!" Rick A-140 said

"We could clean your new car." Morty J-523 said

"Uh, NO WAY! My car is brand new AND very expensive!" Rick A-140 said

"We could clean Mrs. Sanchez" the other Morty said

Pearl A-140 overheard that,blushed and hid behind her Rick,clearly indicating she doesn't want to be 'cleaned' by them

"Well..." he starts,but his Pearl squeezes his hand to correct his answer RIGHT AWAY  
He sighs  
"Alright... clean the car. "

"YAY!" the 2 Mortys run to do their chore

"B-bu-b-bu-but please be careful with it!" Rick A-140 says nervously

Later  
With the car  
"So... where do we start?" Morty J-523 asked

Meanwhile  
Rick J-401 sees the 2 Mortys by A-140's car  
"Shit! What are they doing there! Its not part of the plan!"  
He takes his phone and calls Morty J-523 "Abort! Abort!"  
He then heard a phone ring and realized Morty left his phone at home  
"...shit"

Back with the boys and the car  
"I don't know. I never cleaned a car before. " Morty R-769 said

"Doesn't matter! Let's make A-140 proud!" Morty J-523 said

"Okay. But go easy. He said it's very expensive. " Morty R-769 warned his friend

"I know. I'll just... "  
The sponge touches the car by a centimeter, and then...  
The car collapses  
"At least things can't get any worse" Morty J-523 said  
The car's wreckage bursts into flames, and the two scream in panic

Meanwhile  
Rick J-401 just facepalms

Meanwhile  
In the house with Rick and Pearl A-140  
"You know, Pearl? Maybe those kids aren't so bad after all. They offered to do chores for us, and now we get to spend some time together" Rick A-140 said  
Pearl A-140 just shuddered at the thought of those kids cleaning her  
They dont notice that in the window behind them that there are flames

Back to the trouble scene  
"What are we gonna do?!"Morty J-523 said in panic

"I don't know. I never burned a car before!" Morty R-769 said

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Morty J-523 said panicked

"WE FAILED HIM!" Morty R-769 yelled

"WE'LL NEVER GET OUR REWARD!" Morty J-523 said

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" Morty R-769 asked

"We need to hide away forever!" Morty J-523 said and took his friend somewhere

Later at Morty J-523's attic  
" ...dark."

"Filthy. " the other Morty said

"Horrible. " Morty J-523 said

"Perfect. " Both agreed

Meanwhile  
Rick and Pearl A-140 walk to the front yard and see their car is destroyed

"My car!" Rick A-140 is shocked and gets down on his knees in despair  
"Who... did... THIS?!"

Pearl A-140 rolled her eyes and whispered "Those kids, obviously"

"Those kids! I'M GONNA GET THEM FOR THIS!" he says angrily

Right away he goes infront of their house and yells  
"COME OUT! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

"Oh, no! They know we wrecked the car." Morty J-523 says, still hiding in the attic

Rick J-401 approaches them from behind and whispers,pretending not to know  
"What do you mean you wrecked the car?"

The 2 Mortys scream and think A-140 found them,but they see its just J-401

"Hello to you too" Rick J-401 says annoyed

Meanwhile  
Pearl J-22 is driving Rosie J-401 home.  
Rosie J-401 is enjoying and playing with a gift,a toy she got,but then she noticed something  
"Mom, why are the neighbours talking to the police on our lawn?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Pearl J-22 says as she pushes Rosie downwards as she ducks out of sight  
"I think we'll just go around the back."

Meanwhile  
Rick A-140, Pearl A-140 are talking to Cop Rick and Cop Pearl  
Cop Pearl is taking notes

"I'm telling you, Officers! It was those kids next door as sure as I-" Rick A-140 is interrupted by a car passing by, with seemigly no one,and a toy in the driver seat.  
They all stared at this strange scene in silence  
Cop Pearl was the first to break the odd silence  
"...What?" Cop Pearl asks

Meanwhile,back at the attic

"We just touched it with a sponge and it fell apart! So we decided to hide here forever." Morty J-523 says

"I see. Well,I got some good news and some bad news" Rick J-401 says

"Whats the good news.?" Morty J-523 asks

"The good news is that you didnt wreck the car. You see,what really happened was..." Rick J-401 starts

~Flashback~  
" _Listen you two. Rick A-140 desperately needs your help. He says he'll buy you both a new console and buy you the new 'VR Jessica game' if you help him out. He's too shy to ask you directly,so he told me to relay you the message. And if he asks you why you're helping him. Dont tell him I sent you. Show him that extra step of dedication and tell him that it was your initiative" Rick J-401 says_

 _They overhear Pearl J-22 and Rosie J-401 descending from stairs_

 _"Go go go!" Rick J-401 whispers and starts tinkering with a gadget_

 _The two Mortys rush away_

 _"So this goes...here" Rick J-401 pretended to work_

 _Pearl and Rosie descend the stairs, with Rosie being really happy_

 _"Oh, hi, Honey. Did you sleep well?" Rick J-401 asked her_

 _Pearl J-22 yawned_  
 _"Too well. I almost didnt want to get out of bed. Also, where's Morty?" she asked_

 _"With R-769, doing some errands for me" Rick J-401 said_

 _"Please keep an eye on them. Every time they 'do an errand' for you, it's a mess. Or some kind of trouble" Pearl J-22 says as Rosie J-401 is trying to pull her out of the house_

 _"Relax, honey. I'm here. What could go wrong? " Rick J-401 asked_

 _"Yeah... What could possibly go wrong?" Pearl J-22 nervously says as she's pulled away by Rosie J-401_

 _When the girls finally left, Rick J-401 took his binoculars and spied on his ex boss,who was to his dismay,his neighbour._  
 _As soon as he saw Rick A-140 was nowhere in sight, he snuck over to his car and sabotaged it,so when A-140 just touches the car,it would fall apart and to pour more salt on the wound. Make the car burst into flames._  
 _But while tinkering with the car,he noticed it was already strangely damaged and fixed, for a 'new' car_

~Back to the present~

"So you see, it was my fault, not yours. " Rick J-401 says

"What should we do now? " Morty J-523 asks

"Well, I think the most responsible thing to do is to hide here forever"  
Rick J-401 whispers to them "And never let your mother find out what happened."

The 2 Mortys see a shadow approaching Rick J-401,it reaches out and puts its hand on Rick J-401's shoulder  
Pearl J-22 creepy whispers " _I already know._ "

The 3 guys scream for a moment as Pearl J-22 surprised them

"Honey,listen. I can explain..." Rick J-401 starts

"Its not what you think. It was earlier this morning..." Pearl J-22 starts

~Flashback~  
 _Pearl J-22 and her daughter were in the car. Pearl J-22 was still very very sleepy. She ducks to find a CD or something. Something to keep her awake, some music. But suddenly_ _her car hits the Rick A-140's car, destroying its headlights and damaging it a lot_

"They parked right in front of our lawn. I just didn't see it. I was about to tell Rick A-140, but then I saw Rosie who really wanted to go. And I knew that Rick A-140 would raise a , I hastily repaired the car as much as I can,and then we left" Pearl J-22 narrated

 _Pearl J-22 and Rosie J-401 drove away_

~Back to the present~  
"So there. It was mostly my fault." Pearl J-22 says as she looks down sadly

"I'm so happy. It was a family effort." Rick J-401 says as he hugs Pearl J-22

The family overhears Rick A-140 yell  
"DAMN IT! I KNOW THEY'RE UP THERE!"  
They all peek through the window and watch

"GET IN THERE AND ARREST THOSE VANDALS!" Rick A-140 orders the cop duo

"Not without a warrant, sir." Cop Pearl tells him

"I PAY MY TAXES, AND THAT PAYS YOUR SALARY! ERGO... "  
Pokes Cop Rick in annoyance "I'M YOUR BOSS! NOW, GET IN THERE, AND DO YOUR JOB!"

"Please, sir! Calm down!" Cop Pearl tries to stop Rick A-140

"Fine! I suppose I shall have to take matters into my own hands " Rick A-140 tells the cops

"Sir,I advise you to not do anything rash" Cop Pearl warns him

Back to the main family  
"So,dear, you said you had something to explain" Pearl J-22 started

"Huh?...Explain?...There's nothing to explain" Rick J-401 nervously said

"Are you suuurree?" Pearl J-22 pushes the subject

"Ok ok. Let me explain. Morty..s, this relates to your 'bad news'" Rick J-401 started

"Aw jeez" Morty J-523 says

"It all starts 4 days ago. I was fired because the company had to make some cuts. And A-140 was the one to fire me. He was a two timing backstabber who lied to me and said that I'll keep my job. So I had to get back at him. I sent Morty and his friend over to pester him. I lied to them and said they'll get a reward from A-140 if they 'help' him. While Mortys distracted him and in general made his life miserable,I went over to sabotage his car... " Rick J-401 explained

"But I was the one to wreck the car first..." Pearl J-22 sighed

"And I love you for it" Rick J-401 says

"Poor A-140. We wrecked his new car and nobody has the courtesy to apologize." Morty J-523 says,while Rosie J-401 rolls her eyes

"We should be ashamed of ourselves! So, let's get out there and apologize,as a family. " Morty J-523 says

"Well...it _is_ the responcible thing to do" Pearl J-22 says

"Not really" Rick J-401 disagrees

Eventualy they agree to go and apologize and face the consequences of their actions. Mostly because Pearl J-22 made Rick do it  
But they see another strange scene unfold

"Sir,if you vandalize this car or even attempt to do so,I _will_ arrest you" Cop Rick gives a warning

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME!" Rick A-140 starts destroying Pearl J-22's car. But he and Pearl A-140 get swiftly arrested by Cops Rick and Pearl. And they get thrown in the back of the police car

"So, uh, do you wanna press charges?" Cop Rick asks, J-401

"No. I'm sure they learned their lesson." Rick J-401 says nervously  
Pearl J-22 is also smilling nervously

"It's too bad you have to live next to such monsters." Cop Rick says

"We have to go now. Have a nice day" Cop Pearl says

They get in the car  
Rick J-401 approaches the police car and tells the two arrested neighbours  
"Dont worry. We'll look out for your house while you're gone." he says with a shit eating grin

The two that are arrested angrily yell at J-401 as the police car leaves

"Well,that happened" Morty J-523 said

"Hey,wait a second. R-769. You should go home now, before your people start looking for you. Besides, today...was a day.." Pearl J-22 starts

"Y-yea...Y-you're right. I-I should just... bye" Morty R-769 says and rushes away

"What a day" Pearl J-22 says,exhausted

"I call dibs on the neighbours house" Rosie J-401 says

 **A/N: Thats all for now.**  
 **Here's a fun random tidbit.**  
 **When the Pearls were talking about movies and what movie to watch, I didnt want to include real life movies. So I made some up, as if the movies are from different dimensions,not our own or that the movies were actually made in the Citadel for Ricks, Pearls and Mortys.**  
 **The names Fading Light and Remains are actually two songs by Aviators,a musician you can find on YouTube**


	4. Chapter 4: The Victim and The Murderer

**A/N: I might do this once a month. But knowing how hyper I am and how I cant keep chapters to myself for long. Also on a slightly more important note. Rose or Rosie isnt fully my OC. She's like a shared idea. Check out rickandpearladventures . tumblr . com . There you can dig around and find out how Rosie became to be. Its not my tumblr, Im just giving free advertisement. Maybe I worded this horribly. Umm... Enjoy my trainwreck**

It's early morning in the Citadel. Early as in 4am. But,it might not be early for those who never sleep.  
For example a very tall, happy and maybe even giddy Pearl. She has a light apricot complexion, peach coloured hair, yellow sunglasses, a gold necklace, a pink v-neck shirt, a dark pink jacket, dark magenta pink pants and black shoes. Her gemstones were on her left cheek and on her jugular cavity.  
She was enjoying human life,even though the Citadel was still asleep. She happily ate food, even though she didnt have to. And she watched TV, netflix to be exact. And she chilled on the couch and watched. She netflix and chilled.  
But suddenly,a knock was heard.  
This Pearl got up and opened the door to see...

"Whoa!" a very surprised Cop Morty

Pearl C-400 nudged her partner

"M-Morning. I'm Morty Smith, dimension R-552 " Cop Morty said as he flashed his badge

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're Pearls partner" Pearl says

"I Prefer the term 'Boss' " Pearl C-400 said and crossed her hands

"Official visit. See the badge?" Cop Morty said when he calmed down

The police badge and the seemingly serious situation caused the Pearl to unstable-y de-fuse

"What's going on? " Big Pearl said, annoyed that she got interrupted by C-400

"A body was found at your nightclub." Cop Morty said in a serious tone

Big Pearl facepalms, very irritated that a murder happened in her nightclub. But she is glad one of her people is a cop,who can keep everything under control and keep an eye on the case.  
"Ok ok. Take me to this crime scene and interrogate me or whatever"

Then they all go to the police car. The other Pearl who was fused with Big Pearl,also more simply known as Pearl B-565, quietly asks Big Pearl  
"Why are we going with the Police?"

Big Pearl whispered back "Because we're suspects. ...Also to possibly identify the body"

They all entered the police car and drove away.  
The drive to the night club is awkwardly silent as Pearl C-400 drives there.

"Oh come on,Morty. Dont be shy" Pearl C-400 starts a conversation

"Now's really not the time" Cop Morty says,fed up by C-400's antics

"But you **were** wondering about fusion before we got here, werent you? I saw how startled you were when you saw Big P and her girl fused. Boy, you were reeed" Pearl C-400 says

"I was just caught off guard!" Cop Morty says angrily

"You know that old commercial for Simple Rick's Simple Wafer Cookie?" Big Pearl started,  
Cop Morty was surprised to hear her talk  
"The commercial went 'Come home to the impossible flavour of your own completion.' Flavour of your own competion being the key words. Fusion is like that. Its as if you have sex while also eating a Simple Rick's Cookie Wafer shit. Only better and free. For you humans, its just alien sex, but for us. Fusion is something more, something really hard to describe and put into words. It's wonderful . And it feels good. And also **you** interrupted us"  
Big Pearls voice became a little more hostile toward the end

Cop Morty rolls his eyes

"Ok ok, we're here" Pearl C-400 says as she parks the car  
Pearl C-400 pulls up in the alley behind the club. They all get out of the police car. They see there are two Police cars also in the alley, as well as a number of Police officers. Also its not as dark outside as before.

"So who was still at work when you left?" Big Pearl asked her partner

"Morty V-42 came in just before four. Brought the car around for me. And then Pearl G-6 was supposed to come in at five so that they could do an inventory. Do you think it was one of them?"Pearl B-565 said

"Well, you know, they should have said more than "there's a body". " Big Pearl said

They go inside the nightclub and talk to Morty V-42 who was B-565's assistant.

"They found him laying in the bathroom." Morty V-42 said nervously

"Is it terrible?"Pearl B-565 asked

"When Morty saw it, he screamed. I heard him from the kitchen." Pearl G-6 said

"Yelped, not screamed!" Morty V-42 corrects her.

The Cops arrive

"Ready?" Pearl C-400 asked if they're ready to go and see the scene

Pearl B-565 goes to see the crime scene

"I was taken aback!" Morty V-42 said as B-565 left

"Yeah, it was a scream. " Pearl G-6 said to Big Pearl

Big Pearl just sighed hearing the two and went to the crime scene. The crime scene was in the nightclubs bathroom. She could see a foot that was visible from one of the cubicles.  
Cop Morty sees that the two Pearls are there,so he opens the cubicle door to reveal a Rick shot in the chest. There was also a Forensic Rick investigating what had happened

"Recognise him? " Pearl C-400 asked the two

"Yes and no. I mean its a Rick,thats obvious. But not any that I know of " Pearl B-565 said

"You didn't see this guy last night?" Pearl C-400 asked the two

"Not really. " Pearl B-565 was obviously shook,so Big Pearl calmed her a bit

"Neither one of us was in the floor much last night." Big Pearl told the cops

"What about this?" Cop Morty asks as he crouches and pokes a matchbox thats near a bunch of wooden matches on the floor near the deceased's foot  
"You ever hear of a place called, "Cafe Sanchez"?"

"I dont see how relevant is that to your case. It just shows your victim went there and that he smokes. Perhaps you should go there and leave our nightclub alone" Big Pearl said

"That's true. We're rebranding the Creepy Morty and naming it The Flirty Pearl. What you're doing is nothing but hurting us" Pearl B-565 informed the cops

"Which one's closer to the washroom, your office, or the kitchen?" Cop Morty asked

"My office." Pearl B-565 said

"How is it that the chef heard your assistant shout, but you didn't hear a gunshot?" Cop Morty asked

"Maybe I'd already gone home, I left at 4am. " Pearl B-565 said

"But coagulation suggests that time of death occurred between 1 and 3am." Forensic Rick suddenly said after overhearing the conversation

"So obviously you weren't where you said you were, so where were you?" Cop Morty asks

"From midnight until 4am I was in my office, then I went home." Pearl B-565 said

"Ok,I'm pulling the plug and drawing the line. We dont recognize your victim and we told you where we were. We're not lying,so start doing your work and dont let us to do your job for you" Big Pearl said,grabbed her partners arm and left the scene

"You think that was insensitive?" Cop Morty asked

"I dunno, implying that she was cheating on her suposed partner maybe could've waited until she wasn't standing right next to her.Also before you say 'why' or anything of the sort, know that Big Pearl never has just 1 'partner'. People to her are like a pair of gloves, she can keep them,use them and then throw them away with relative ease. B-565 is mere eye candy and a good short fuse. Its the equivalent of a humans one night stand." Pearl C-400 said

Meanwhile,at the bar area of the nightclub  
Rick T-225,a lawyer who represents the staff of "The Flirty Pearl", has arrived  
"I know you all worked late last night. Maybe short on sleep, but I need to prepare you for what happens next. Anybody not heard about our murder?"

Everyone shakes their heads,telling that they all heard about it

"Good, 'cos you are all suspects." Lawyer Rick tells them

Then Cop Morty enters, followed by the deceased being wheeled away on a gurney

"Somebody turned off the security cameras." Cop Morty tells them

"You think one of us is the killer?"Morty A-582 ,the bartender of the nightclub, asks the officer

"You mind, Officer, I am conferring with my clients." Lawyer Rick tells him

Cop Morty rolls his eyes and leaves

"Are you in fact acting as our solicitor in this matter?" Morty S-414,who's the DJ at the nightclub, asks

"I am the nightclub's lawyer. You are welcome to call up your own." Lawyer Rick tells him

"Well if we didn't do it, why do we need a lawyer? "Pearl O-750,an employee, asked

"I didn't kill anyone!" Pearl M-175,another employee, said

"V-42 screamed when he saw the body, so he's off the hook, right?" Morty G-502 said,who is an employee and Big Pearls informer

"Yelped!" Morty V-42 was embarassed and quickly corrected anyone

"Oh please. He screamed like Slutty Girl #1 in a teen horror flick." Pearl G-6 clarified to anyone who asked. Also she loved messing with V-42  
Some other Pearls who worked there giggled when they heard that

"Listen. From here on in you do not answer questions you don't get asked!" Lawyer Rick tells them

Later  
At the Police Station in the interview room. A serious of interrogations start. Every employee is interrogated one by one. And if need, some are called again.  
The first to be questioned was Pearl G-6,Lawyer Rick is present as her attorney. Well... he will be present with everyone that will be questioned.

"Consider me your top suspect" Pearl G-6 starts

"Oh for God's sake!" Lawyer Rick rolled his eyes

"I'm a trained chef, alright. Insult my cooking and boom" Pearl G-6 said

Cop Morty throws a file of Crime Scene photos to G-6

"You make chicken wings. Your wings have been voted ...ahem...'tallest' in the Citadel 3 years running." Pearl C-400 said

"Not tallest. Best. Which would probably be written on my tombstone if I was a human fated to die." Pearl G-6 sighed  
"Thats my best accomplishent. Dont ask how I got here because I dont even know"  
She looks at a Crime Scene photo of the deceased  
"Never seen him before in my life."

The next to be interrogated was Pearl O-750  
"You're the hostess, you see everyone who comes in." Cop Morty told her

"Uh maybe if you had a picture of him alive, I don't have a very visual imagination. You humans look all the same to me" Pearl O-750 said

"Have you witnessed any... altercations, any differences of opinion at the club lately? " Cop Morty asked

"Well, Big.P, I mean, that's what we all call Big Pearl,. She told a Morty, who is actually very cute, by the way, that he would never book him, or any of his acts into the club" Pearl O-750 said

The cops were ready to ask another question,but

"Mister Sanchez warned us that you have to make an arrest in this case, and I just wanna say that just because R-552 and I went out on a couple of dates, and he cannot accept the fact that it is going no where, does not mean that I should go to jail" Pearl O-750 quickly added,while she was talking Pearl C-400 and Lawyer Rick slowly turned around to look at Cop Morty

Pearl C-400's eyes widened when this Gem just said that she dated her partner. She was speechless,but only for a moment

"Didn't your lawyer tell you not to answer any questions you weren't asked?" Cop Morty said

"Should I mark your people down as "stupid" or "uncooperative"? " Pearl C-400 quickly composed herself and asked the Lawyer

"Put 'em down as "well represented". "Lawyer Rick said

"How about I put 'em down as "accessories after the fact"? " Pearl C-400 said

Next was Morty G-502  
Morty G-502 just shook his head when he was asked the question. He didnt want to speak and say anything wrong.

"Let the record show that my client is indicating with his head that he does not recognise the victim, like all my clients. Next question." Lawyer Rick tells the cops

Next to be interrogated was Morty S-414  
"G-584, yeah, he's alright. His right hand full of talent, left hand full of street cred, due to the fact that he's also a gangsta working under Pearl H-330 and her crew" Morty S-424 said

With this new information,the cops asked the others some new question  
"Morty Smith or just G-584, you restrained him from lunging at your boss?" Cop Morty asked

Morty G-502 was silent.  
Cop Morty and Lawyer Rick are looking at each other quizzically, then back at G-502  
This was getting them nowhere real fast

The next one to be questioned was Pearl M-175  
"Do you recognize this man" Pearl C-400 asked as she showed the photo

"He looks like a lot of guys. Is that his real hair?" Pearl M-175 said

Pearl C-400 nearly facepalmed,she then asked  
"Do you know of a Morty Smith,G-584?"

"Oh him! Yea! I know him! I heard him shouting all the way at the back of the coat check. He was mad." Pearl M-175 said

"Do you happen to know anything about the security cameras?" Cop Morty asked

"It was me who shut off the security cameras. I wanted some privacy with my 'friend', whom I will not name" Pearl M-175 said

Once again interrogating Pearl G-6  
"OK, me and M-175, look we have a thing. But the thing that we have isn't, you know, isn't a boyfriend-girlfriend thing. It's a thing. It's just not a thing. Get what Im saying?" Pearl G-6 said

The cops were silent,looked at each other and then back at G-6 before they said "No" in unison

The next to be interrogated was Morty V-42  
"Pearl P-562 wants to buy the nightclub" Morty V-42 told the cops

"P-562? Isnt she the gang leader of the Forgotten? I thought she was hiding away and left the Citadel" Pearl C-400 said

"B-565 met with her about forty times. Big P. does not want to sell. " Morty V-42 said

After the seemingly endless interrogation, Big Pearl and her partner are at Hard Rick Cafe

"How long will the club be shut down?" Pearl B-565 asks

"Oh, well, as long as they want, it's a murder scene." Big Pearl says as if she isnt bothered by this

"Financially that's gonna hurt. " Pearl B-565 says,concerned

"I know. I know. Dont worry about it. We'll get through this" Big Pearl tells her

"How do you know?" Pearl B-565 asks

"Trust me. There's a reason they call me Big Pearl" she reassures her partner

Later  
Pearl B-565 went to the police to ask them when can she reopen the nightclub. She finds Cop Morty and asks him

"I'm afraid you won't be able to reopen the nightclub for quite some time" Cop Morty says

"Well, where can I appeal that decision?" Pearl B-565 asked

"Wow... w-what they said about you was true" Cop Morty said

"What's that?" Pearl B-565 asked

"That you're kind of a cold fish." Cop Morty said

"Well... if by cold fish you mean pragmatic and rational, then that's what I am." Pearl B-565 said

"No no. I meant more like somebody when a human being is murdered cares more about reopening the club than capturing the murderer." Cop Morty said

"Well, I have my job, and you have yours." Pearl B-565 said

"Where were you really last night? Who were you with?" Cop Morty asks

"I had a very satisfying go-around with Pearl H-420 at about 5 this morning, how about you?" Pearl B-565 said

"Listen. The victim was killed by a gun wound to the chest. Guns are loud, but you did not hear it. You were not in the building. Either we talk about this now, maybe it goes no further, or otherwise I've gotta pursue this line of enquiry in a graceless manner." Cop Morty said

"So this is blackmail." Pearl B-565 said

"Listen. You pride yourself on being pragmatic, I figured you'd appreciate the logic." Cop Morty said

Meanwhile, in Mortytown  
Big Pearl is walking with Pearl C-400, they talk business

"So how bad does P-562 want your place,Big P?" Pearl C-400 quietly asked her boss

"She's annoying and wont take no for an answer." Big Pearl says

"Shame she has an alibi for last night. But listen I'm gonna tell you something even Morty doesn't even know yet." Pearl C-400 said, then got up and whispered to Big Pearl  
"Coroner's found fibres inside the bullet track, from 'something' used to muffle the gun."

"Well that'd explain why B-565 didn't hear the shot." Big Pearl said

"Heh...Yeah,... well, it's amazing what forensics can do these days. Now, if we happen to find that particular item, it could lead straight to the killer. " Pearl C-400 said

"So you think I know where it is?" Big Pearl says

"I'm just saying the best thing is that item never shows up." Pearl C-400 whispers

"I know I know. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go pick up my partner" Big Pearl said

"...of the week" Pearl C-400 finished her sentence

The two part their ways

Later Big Pearl and Pearl B-565 get in their car and drive away

"You know,I have to say,I like how our little Mortytown Loco grunts have those tattoos. I must admit,I like their design. Im thinking of having some tattoo's on my arms or back,what do you think" Big Pearl makes some small talk

"R-552 says everybody thinks I'm a cold fish." Pearl B-565 says,upset

"What? ...Naaah, what you are is Iceland. Cold to the touch, but underneath you're all volcano. Heat and passion. I should know,I was you. I know you inside and outside" Big Pearl said

Pearl B-565 blushed and giggled hearing that. But then she said "I don't like people thinking that I'm cold"

"Look if you were really cold, you wouldn't care." Big Pearl said

"You used logic on me. That's sweet of you" she kisses Big Pearls cheek

Big Pearl smiled and kept her eyes on the road

"R-552 says the reason I didn't hear the gunshot is because I'm cheating on you." Pearl B-565 said

"What a bird brain. Didnt C-400 tell him that we're in an open relationship" Big Pearl said

"And they think that one of us is the killer. They think Im a killer... because I didnt hear a gun..." Pearl B-565 said

"Except the real reason you didn't hear anything is because the gunshot was muffled."Big Pearl said  
Suddenly her phone rang  
Big Pearl just glanced at it  
"Looks like that's T-552's phone. Can you get that, I'm busy here"

"Hello. You have reached the phone of Pearl H-420, she is currently busy, can I help you?" Pearl B-565 answered the phone

"Hey there. You're open for business tonight." Lawyer Rick said

"Whoa! H-how'd you pull that off?" Pearl B-565 said surprised and caught Big Pearls attention, but Big Pearl was busy driving

"Let's say... I got it covered. " Lawyer Rick said

"What does that even mean?" Pearl B-565 asked

"H-420 can explain it to you" Lawyer Rick says and ends the call

Meanwhile at the Creepy Morty/Flirty Pearl  
Morty S-414 is moving boxes of his DJ equipment around, Morty V-42 is watching him

"There's a blood stain on the bathroom wall" Morty V-42 starts the conversation

"Yeah, someone smashed the victim's head against the wall, knocked him out, then came back and finished him off with a shot to the chest. A very cold-blooded execution." Morty S-414 says

"How did you know that?" Morty V-42 asked

"I've eavesdropped on the cops. Also, they're looking for something that was used to smother the sound of the shot." Morty S-414 said as he removed a panel from one of his equipment boxes,thus revealing a gun atop his DJ gear.

Morty V-41 moves over to the equipment box and removes the gun. And asks "Why do you have a gun?"

S-414's jaw dropped  
"I dont have a gun! Oh geez! The killer was here and touched my stuff" Morty S-414 said panicked,but then calmed down and realized something  
"Wait... What you've most likely picked up is the murder weapon."

V-42 put the gun back in the equipment box  
"Why would the murderer hide the gun in your stuff?" Morty V-42 asked

"Maybe the murderer seperated me out as, you know, the type of fellow who'd be smart enough to get rid of it. But he didn't expect you to be here when I discovered it." Morty S-414 said, calmer after his initial freakout

"You mean we should get rid of it?" Morty V-42 said

"Wait wait wait. You and I are not in collusion or anything." Morty S-414 said

"What? Why not?" Morty V-42 asked

"First is because you're the type of moron who goes to jail for a murder he didn't commit. Secondly, I'm not."Morty S-414 said

"Ok,what do we do now?" Morty V-42 asked

"Hmm,let me think" Morty S-414 said and thought for a moment  
"Ok! I got it! What I should do is kill you with the gun, and then tell the cops that you attacked me after confessing to the murder!" he said that perhaps overly excited

Morty V-42 just looked at him in horror

Later  
The nightclub is up and running.  
Morty A-582 who's a bartender is working,giving everyone drinks and such.  
There's a Pearl, she looks like your stereotype private investigator. She is Pearl P-216.

"It's hard to believe that someone was murdered just over there." Morty A-582 said

"Means nothing to me, buddy. I trade in death daily." Investigator Pearl takes a sip from her drink

"You know, everyone who works here is a suspect? I'm working with the murderer." Morty A-582 said

"Do you have a picture of the poor bastard who was murdered?" Investigator Pearl asked

"G-6 sent this to me this morning before the cops arrived." Morty A-582 said as he reached for his phone

"Ooh! How exciting!" she says as she waits to see the picture

"Take a look" Morty A-582 gives her the phone

Investigator Pearl looks at the phone  
"This man was obviously a hired killer."

Morty A-582 looks at his phone "You get that from a phone pic?"

"His hair, his suit, his ring. The fact that I talked to him last night. Here." Investigator Pearl said

"I didn't see him." Morty A-582 said

"Gottcha. Yeeeaah, right, none of us did. Very good. Murder most foul." Investigator Pearl didnt believe Morty A-582  
"But listen, I helped you in your case. Perhaps you can help me finish my case" she gives him a photo  
"Have you seen this man?"

Morty A-582 sees a photo of an Investigator Rick  
"Nope. Never seen him. Whats it about?"

"Thats my partner. We're private detectives. We have an agency together. He's been missing." she takes another sip  
"Ever since the election actually. I'm trying to find him,retrace his tracks. Asking you was a stretch, I know he didnt come here. This little nightclub is a guilty pleasure of mine. But I hope he's alive...and I hope you guys solve your problems here"

Meanwhile  
Big Pearl, Pearl B-565 and Lawyer Rick are dealing with Morty G-548. Big Pearl doesnt want him in her nightclub,its enough she's using it as a front for her operations,but attracting G-548's gang is too much. She doesnt want to give them shelter. Pearl H-330's and Morty G-548's gang are hooligans, delinquents, wannabe gangsta's, troublemakers and all around nuisances.  
But suddenly Morty S-414 arrived

"H-hi. Listen, I know whatever you're doing is very important but, I-..uh...we need to talk." Morty S-414 says

He gets the 3 to follow him.  
They all go and get to his equipment boxes. Big Pearl looks at the gun sitting on top of the DJ gear. And then she sighs  
"Thousands of unregistered guns in the Citadel, this one finds its way into my nightclub."  
she turns to her people and asks "Anybody touch it?"

Morty V-42 raised his hand  
Lawyer Rick is looking at the gun on the DJ gear  
"Did anybody touch it?" he asks

"V-42 did" Big Pearl said.

Lawyer Rick sighs

"Legally, it's with my stuff, can I, like claim it as my own and toss it into a black hole volcano of Mordor ..thingy...?" Morty S-414 asked the Lawyer

"Rick T-225 is an officer of the court. He has to report it. Right?" Pearl B-565 said

"I sure as hell do now!" Lawyer Rick says,irritated

Big Pearl and Pearl B-565 are looking at the gun in the DJ gear

"I might not be some professional cop with the hoo hah know how,but I think this gun and its caliber matches the murder weapon." Big Pearl said

"V-42 touched it." Pearl B-565 said  
Cop Morty entered the room and saw the scene, he was ready to ask more questions, but seeing as all this happened

"Will you two let me do some of the detecting, please? " Cop Morty says as he picks up the gun with a pen  
"Easily disposable."

"My theory, it's the murder victims gun. Taken away from him by persons unknown, who shot him in the chest then hid it here, thinking that S-414 would find it, panic, and throw it away because he's, well, a Morty"

Everyone looked to see Investigator Pearl talking

"Who is this now?" Cop Morty asks,annoyed

"Pearl P-216. A private investigator" she introdouces herself

"Hey,um...everyone." everyone looks at Morty S-414  
"I'm not going to fair well in jail. I'm a delicate daisy."

"Don't worry Morty, I'll bail you out." Big Pearl said,but B-565 cleared her throat.  
"Right...you too V-42"

Cop Morty and some other cops arrest Mortys V-42 and S-414. The 2 are handcuffed and being led out of the nightclub

Investigator Pearl walks over to Bartender Morty  
"No S-414, no DJ. No DJ, no entertainment. You carpe your diem, bub." Invesigator Pearl said

Bartender Morty serves Investigator Pearl a drink  
Suddenly Pearl P-562 entered

"And the mysterious,wild, post apocalyptic, warlord and crime overlord who's been trying to buy our home away from home. What various reasons does she have to be here?" Investigator Pearl drinks

"I want this club because I know how to turn it into a gold mine.And I need a gold mine" Pearl P-562 says

"Bo.Ring." Investigator Pearl says and drinks her problems away

Meanwhile, on the back entrance of the nightclub.

"So, I go home a little before 3. Check to make sure that B-565 has locked up the safe. I wonder, did somebody taped the door after I checked it? 'Cos this guy got in somehow." Morty G-502 said

"The dead guy, or, uh, whoever killed him?" Big Pearl asked

Morty G-502 crouches down and fiddles with the lock of the door  
"There's nothing tacky on the bolt here, so it's wasn't taped. That means that either the dead guy hid in the club after closing, or B-565 let him in after my sweep."

"Nah, she didn't. I know her inside, out and inside out " Big Pearl said

"Well whoever killed this guy had a key or was also already in the club. " Morty G-502 said

"B-565 wasn't the only one inside the club."Big Pearl said

The two exchange glances

"You seem pretty sure this is the way it played out." Big Pearl said

"The dead guy, chats me up last night." Morty G-502 said

Big Pearl is shocked  
"OK, why didn't you tell the police?"

"Creepy old guy trespassing around our club during the night. I know what I'd do if I caught him. " Morty G-502 said

Big Pearl paused for a moment before asking "Did you catch him?"

"Nope, did you? 'Cos until I get the specific answer to that question, my loyalty is with you." Morty G-502 said

"I didn't catch him, but I appreciate your loyalty." Big Pearl said

Morty G-502 nods his head, holds a finger to his mouth to say he'll keep quiet and beats his fist over his heart

Big Pearl then goes to Pearl B-565 who's talking to P-562

"Hey P, how you doing? " Big Pearl tries to sound friendly

"She's making me another offer on the nightclub." Pearl B-565 said

"How big of a bump do we get for murder?" Big Pearl asked curiously

"The offer is lower." Pearl B-565 said

"The place is under a cloud. Things like this occur when people are not reasonable." Pearl P-562 said

"Implying that you're behind the murder, trying to scare me to sell. Ballsy move, pal." Big Pearl said

"Behind it? No, merely taking advantage. It's good business. " Pearl P-562 said

"Right, well, my club's not for sale, but my booze is. So either get a drink or get the hell out of here." Big Pearl said

The 2 glared at eachother for a moment. B-565 was actually nervous. But...  
"Ah,what the hell,I'll buy a drink" Pearl P-562 said

"What'll it be?" Morty A-582 asked

"Firewater" Pearl P-562 said

Pearl B-565 looked confused until Big Pearl whispered and elaborated " Alcohol that is so strong in burns on the way down"

"ooohhh" Pearl B-565 understands now

Morty A-582 serves whiskey to P-582.  
She takes a sip before fully drinking it  
"Aahhh, now thats some good stuff. Heh, reminds me of a song." P-582 comments

She hums a melody from some song and then eventually sings, not too loud nor not too quiet  
"Fire!  
Burn my lips, take a swig for old times sake  
Fire!  
Touch my heart, bring me back my smile  
Fire!  
Kill the clock, violence, it's murderous  
Fire!  
Watch my back, as I fade away

It's my cure, my mind decay  
It can keep the dawn away  
A losing battle day by day  
Firewater!  
Kill the void, come this way  
We can drink the dawn away  
This empty pain is here to stay  
Firewater!"

"Heh,well we lost our DJ, maybe you can sing for us" Big Pearl messes around

"The actual song might be to hard and metal for you, you dandy fuck" Pearl P-562 said

The two glare at eachother before P-562 just finishes her drink and leaves without paying.

"I **loathe** that Gem" Big Pearl tells her bartender

Later  
Pearl B-565 is working alone in her office, doing some paperwork. But Pearl O-750 soon rushed.

"So...Hey! Awkward, very awkward. Super awkward. Awkward. Like totally awkward awkward." Pearl O-750 mummbles and stutters

"What, what is awkward?" Pearl B-565 asked confused

Pearl O-750 placed a folded napkin on B-565's desk. B-565 took it and unfolded it

"It's a floor plan, for the nightclub." Pearl B-565 said

"Yeah, I drew it. For the murder victim, last night. " Pearl O-750 said awkwardly,before continuing  
"You know how what I really wanted to do was interior decorating, right? I mean, I'm very good, I sort of have like a knack. And he told me that he owned a nightclub, and that he'd hire me to... and I figured that he was probably hitting on me, but then C-400 showed up and asked me out for, like, the hundredth time" Pearl O-750 said

"Why are y-" Pearl B-565 started,but stopped when she realized something  
"Wait. The cop asked you out?"

"All the time. You probably didnt notice, but she was a regular customer here. She's been with every Pearl here. Even with the Mortys. Now she's into me" Pearl O-750 said

"Ok ok. But why are you showing this map to me?" Pearl B-565 asked

"Because if I show it to Big P, her head will explode. You're a cooler customer." Pearl O-750 said

"I'm not a cold fish, I'm Iceland." Pearl B-565 said

Pearl O-750 was silent for a moment to process what B-565 said  
"OK,sorry. If I had a better grasp of geography I might know what you mean."

"Why would her head explode?" Pearl B-565 asked

"Well, note the X. At this office. Traditionally, X marks the spot." Pearl O-750 put it simply

"The safe? You think he wanted to rob us?" Pearl B-565 asked

"Well, yeah, maybe, or it's possible that the X marks a whole other objective. The only thing left is... "Pearl O-750 said

"...Me. " Pearl B-565 said with a worried tone

Pearl O-750 impersonates Big Pearls head exploding, while whispering " _Pearls Mind Blower_ "

Pearl B-565 took the napkin with the drawn map and quickly went to investigate something.  
She looks around the club, and the person she's looking for isnt there. She quickly runs out of the club. She looks around and spots Investigator Pearl who was reading a newspaper while sitting on a bench. She goes to her

"Hey there!" Pearl B-565 said

"Fucking hell! You blew my cover" Investigator Pearl said annoyed

"I did?...umm...oops" Pearl B-565 feels ashamed of her action

"Well...my target is long gone and lost in the crowd. What do you want?" Investigator Pearl asked and motioned her to sit down on the bench

Pearl B-565 sat down and showed the napkin with the floor plan to Investigator Pearl

"Why didn't you show this to the police?" Investigator Pearl raised her brow and asked

"Because they'll take it without telling me what it means." As Pearl B-565 said that, Investigator Pearl took out her cigarette

"Ok, first tell me. What do you think it means?" Investigator Pearl said as she lit her cig

"People know the best way to hurt him..." Pearl B-565 started

"Is to hurt you." Investigator Pearl finished the thought

Pearl B-565 nodded and sighed  
"I wish it was just a kidnapping"

"The Forgotten are capable of sending a very bad message." Investigator Pearl said as she handed back the napkin

"What do you mean, "bad message"?" Pearl B-565 asks as she puts the napkin back

"Let me teach you something about crime. The biggest number of crimes is perpetrated by Mortys, because they are the lower class. The fewest amount of crimes is perpetrated by Ricks, because they are the upper class, they're wealthy,they're dominant and it is called the Citadel of RICKS. But us Pearls. We're new here and we throw off the 'balance' of genius drunkard hero and the naive simple and dumb sidekick. We're the inbetween, we're geniuses, but not Rick level genius. There are few cases that are. Before I diagress, this is to tell you Pearls are in general the inbetween. We have an equal amount of having high positions in life, and low and shady positions. When it comes to crime, there are 3 powerful criminal organizations that have Pearls as leaders. I'll start from the least harmful to most harmful" Investigator Pearl explained

"Ok,...Im listening" Pearl B-565 said nervously

"When the Citadel was destroyed for the 2nd time, it was in the process of being repaired... again. But one Pearl. Pearl H-330 kicked out all of the Construction Worker Ricks before they managed to repair a section of the Citadel. She barricaded herself and repaired that part of the Citadel herself. That one section is called 'Pearltown'. She took in all rejected Mortys and Rosies. Rejected or orphaned or delinquents. All the punk kids and troublemakers go to her. They formed a group. The group doesnt have a name. They're too disorganized. Bunch of wannabe gangsters and street thugs. The goons call her 'Mother Pearl' because she's motherly to them and offered them a home,a roof, food and shelter. Others call her Boss Pearl or Gangster Pearl. Pearl H-330 was with Mortytown Locos prior to the Citadels destruction. Seen from her tattoo. What else what else...Oh. Her group also work as mercenaries. Their loyalty is with the highest bidder. While usually they just steal, graffiti and annoy people. They are usually considered harmless, but they can be hired for some serious crimes. The only reason they arent caught is. Because they're barricaded well and isolated from the rest of the Citadel" Investigator Pearl said

"Thats that one Pearl who Big P. Dislikes! She wont let Morty G-562 perform in the club because of her" Pearl B-565 said

"Big Pearl doesnt like any other boss Pearl" Investigator Pearl said

"I see..and how does this relate to..." Pearl B-565 asked

"I'm getting there. I just need to explain in what kind of danger you were" Investigator Pearl said

"Oh...umm...go on" Pearl B-565 said

"The next up on the danger list is your partner. Big Pearl. The local drug lord, owner of your strip club. We dont really need to go into detail with her. She worked under Big Morty. After he died, she took over his job, name, identity and even fashion sense. They might have dated,but who cares" Investigator Pearl said

"I...see..." Pearl B-565 said,unsure what to say

"Now onto the big stuff. Pearl P-562. What would you call her. Nickname her" Investigator Pearl said

"I dunno. She looks like a handsome seasoned biker. Soo...Biker Pearl?" Pearl B-565 said

"Close,but no cigar. She's more commonly known as Warlord Pearl. The leader of the Forgotten. Like H-330, she takes in Mortys abandoned by Ricks. Those Mortys who failed their little Morty sidekick school or just didnt want to go there to be recycled to another Rick. Also Mortys who have a huge hate boner for Rick are there. Pearl P-562 unlike the most of us was made to serve a Sapphire, not a Diamond. And in her dimension, SHE started the rebellion. No Rose Quartz. She was the leader of the Crystal Gems. I assume she won the Gem War. But I believe it made her anti-authority and anti-goverment. Kind of like Rick. But these Ricks formed a goverment. Im no psychologist, but maybe thats like a betrayel to her. She's dangerous. She trained her underlings personally. And they're killing machines. Even the harmless Morty is a dangerous psycho killing machine. This group hides away in some post apocalyptic dimension. Thats why P-562 looks like she came out of a Mad Max or Lisa the Painful movie. They live a harsh life and rarely visit the Citadel. When it comes to physical strength I'd rank Big Pearl 3rd, Gangster Pearl 2nd and Warlord Pearl 1st. And now to your original question. What did I mean by The Forgotten sending Big Pearl a 'bad message'. Well that goes to head cracking, leg breaking, neck snapping, finger snipping. Like that to put it simply in the non gory way. It's possible they sent this guy..." Investigator Pearl was interrupted

"To break my legs?" Pearl B-565 said shocked

"Hey, thats the least they can do" Investigator Pearl said

"P-562 makes him do it, and she kills him to make a statement." Investigator Pearl said

"...So Big Pearl was right about them?" Pearl B-565 comments

"Everyone serves somebody. Its possible your victim was hired by the wrong crowd" Investigator Pearl said

Pearl B-565's phone rings. She quickly answers it "Hello?...Yes?...I see. I'm on my way"

"Ah. Good you're on your way" Investigator Pearl said

"Thanks for your help" Pearl B-565 gets ready to leave

"Anytime. Well, not literally anytime. Just dont barge in when Im incognito and tracking someone" Investigator Pearl said

Later,at the Police Station  
Big Pearl, Pearl B-565 and Lawyer Rick are again dealing with the police  
"The murder victim's been identified as Rick B-64" Cop Morty says as he slides the file over to Big Pearl

"So what was he doing at our place?" Big Pearl asks

"That's a mighty fine question" Pearl C-400 says

Pearl C-400 and Big Pearl eye each other off.  
Pearl B-565 takes the map napkin and slides it over to Cop Morty

"Where did you get this?" Cop Morty asked

"What's that?" Big Pearl asked right away

"It was slipped to me anonymously by somebody who drew it for B-64 last night." Pearl B-565 said

"Your office is marked." Pearl C-400 said

"Which means that Rick B-64 was in your club last night, but nobody saw him" Cop Morty says

"Excuse me officer, but this proves that B-64 was sent to hurt my partner. " Big Pearl said

"That is one of our theories, yes." Cop Morty said

"Right, so when do we get our DJ back?" Big Pearl asked

"Never. " Cop Morty says as Big Pearl sighs and rolls her eyes  
Cop Morty continues "You people are lying to me, and until I find out why. You can't have your DJ" Then he faces Pearl B-565  
"nor your assistant"  
Then to both of them "nor anybody else I can scoop up."

"Now, now, it's blatant police brutality to use the word "nor" so aggressively!" Lawyer Rick said

After dealing with the cops, the two Pearls go into their car and drive off.  
Big Pearl asks "So who really gave you the napkin? "

"O-750 did" Pearl B-565 said

Big Pearl looked at her quizzically

"What?" Pearl B-565 asked

"What? What do you mean "what"? Why're all of our employees holding out on the cops?" Big Pearl asked irritated as she drove

"They love us. Especially you." Pearl B-565 said

"They love us. We're loveable. So, OK, what math gets them to obstruct justice?" Big Pearl asks

"They all know that you'd kill anyone who was going to hurt me, and that man, that Rick, was going to hurt me." Pearl B-565 explained

"They think I'm the killer." Big Pearl said,being even more irritated

"That's the math that gets them to lying to police and obstructing justice." Pearl B-565 said

The two finally arrive at their club. And go to deal with some business stuff. While working, Morty approaches Big Pearl and has a word with her while she's alone

"What now?" Big Pearl asks

"Hey, my Boss would like to talk to you, she's waiting out back" Morty G-548 whispers.

"Right" Big Pearl said

Big Pearl goes out the back,but Morty G-502 sees her and looks concerned. He decides to follow Big P. Actually he rushes after her

"What's going on, boss." Morty G-502 asks

"Oh, I've got a meeting with an angry gang boss in the alley. Why?" Big Pearl says

"I've got my gun." Morty G-502 says as he holds up his gun

"You've got a gun?" Big Pearl glances at him for a moment as she goes to face the gang boss

Morty G-502 checks the magazine of his gun  
"She's the leader of a gang. She's killed people. And, she hates your guts. I ain't a mathematician, but that adds up bad." Morty G-502 said

"Alright. Alright, hang back." Big Pearl said

"Alright. " Morty G-502 said

Big Pearl goes through the back door and into the alley, locking G-502 inside the nightclub.  
Morty is surprised to see the door slam in his face, and presses down on the handle to try and open the door. He then turns to go back in the nightclub, but then he overhears...

"I WANT MY BOY TO PLAY IN THE CLUB!" Pearl H-330 is overheard as she slams Big Pearl into the door.  
More bashing and fighting noises are heard

"OPEN THE DOOR,BOSS! I'M RIGHT HERE! C'MON-" Big Pearl is thrown against the door again, which surprises Morty G-502 and interrupts him mid sentence. He tries to open the door. Sounds of a vicious fight come from the alley

"I'm coming!" Morty G-502 says as he runs away

Meanwhile  
Pearl B-565 is looking for a replacement DJ or a performer. She sees Morty G-502 run to her. He whispers the situation in her ear before they both turn and run  
The two come around the corner to find both Big Pearl and Gangster Pearl sitting on the floor

"Who is that?" Pearl B-565 asks

"Morty G-582's gang Boss. Gangster Pearl or Boss Pearl or Pearl H-330. Take your pick" Morty G-502 says as he cocks his gun and aims it at Gangster Pearl  
"Don't move, or I'll blow your head off."

" _Thats_ Gangster Pearl?" Pearl B-565 says in disbelief.  
She looks carefully at the Gang Boss. Gangster Pearl wears a black jacket with a zigzag pattern on both sides of her jacket. She also wears a white shirt, some black pants and like every Pearl,even if she's a gang member she wears slip-on ballet flats with hers being black in coloir. She also has a purple tattoo on both of her arms. On right arm there's a flame like tattoo, reminescent of the Mortytown Locos face tattoo. And on her left arm there's a stylized skull tattoo, probably to look edgy and serious. On her left hand she also has a golden watch, while on her right hand are black and white bracelets. She also wears sunglasses with a golden and a golden necklace of a star,reminding her of her calmer Crystal Gem past.  
But as Pearl B-565 was in deep thought staring at the gang boss,who's now seemingly staring at her in confusion,she failed to notice that as soon as Morty G-502 finished his sentence that someone cocked their gun and aimed it at his head. She turned and saw Pearl C-400

"You wanna drop that? " Pearl C-400 asked

Morty G-502 uncocks his gun and hands it to Pearl C-400

"Thank you. " Pearl C-400 said

Pearl B-565 then looked at Big Pearl

"Hi" Big Pearl said, she was looking pretty beat up

"Hey, you ok?" Pearl B-565 approaches her

"Yeah. You should see my opponent" Big Pearl said

Gangster Pearl, clearly unharmed, just crosses her arms and raises her brow when she looks at Big Pearl who's sitting beside her.

"So who do you wanna arrest?" Pearl C-400 asks her partner

Cop Morty sighed "Let's take 'em all".

Later,once again at the Police Station.  
Big Pearl and Gangster Pearl are in the interrogation room, seated next to eachother and both handcuffed to their chairs

"Look. My boy is clean. he doesnt get in trouble" Gangster Pearl says

"He owes his allegiance to you" Big Pearl as

"Listen, he barely talks to me. I just feed him and give him shelter" Gangster Pearl says

"Why do you care if I take him or not?" Big Pearl asks

"Cuz he's my boy. And, your club is on my block. Do the math, Man." Gangster Pearl says

"Look, I've been here before, ok. The place becomes a gang hangout, East meets West, somebody gets popped." Big Pearl says

"Says the Gem with a dead body in her bathroom." Gangster Pearl says

"Yeah, for all I know, you did it!" Big Pearl says

"I pop somebody; I don't muffle the shot, ya know" Gangster Pearl says

The cops are watching the conversation behind the one-way mirror.

"I shoot him right up in his face. Ask anybody. Look, Man, what if I decree your place off limits to my crew or any other crew?" Gangster Pearl asked

"You can decree?" Big Pearl asked

"He's mah boy, Man. I wanna see him get his cheese, see his face on buses and stuff. I want him to go out there and get big. He deserve it" Gangster Pearl said

"Ok ok. You win 'Mother Pearl' " Big Pearl said

The two go to shake hands, but their hands are handcuffed to the seat. They bump fists in agreement instead

And the cops saw the scene behind their one-way mirror

"You still think it could be him?" Pearl C-400 asked

"Nope, she'd of taken credit if she did it, used it to scare Big Pearl. This Gem got nothing to do with B-64's murder. Let 'em go." Cop Morty says

After all of that. Big Pearl returned to her nightclub again. She went straight to the bar to get a drink

"Now they have my assistant, our doorman and our DJ... " Pearl B-565 said distressed

"Well, I can watch the door until they release G-502" Pearl O-750 said.

"What about entertainment?" Pearl B-565 asked

"I think you can get that Savage Pearl and mess with her. Make her sing for us" Pearl O-750 said

"I took care of the entertainment" Big Pearl said

Morty A-582 and Pearl M-175 arrive. Morty's face is covered with lipstick marks. And Pearl is wiping her mouth

"Hey, uh, so Pearl told me something, and I figured you need to know." Morty A-582 said

"That murdered guy? I sorta had a conversation with him... " Pearl M-175 started

"And you didn't tell the police?" Pearl B-565 said shocked

"Well, it's what they discussed that's important." Morty A-582 said

"It's M-175, so they discussed sex." Pearl O-750 said

"That's mostly true." Pearl M-175 confessed

"OK, please, what is the point?" Pearl B-565 asked

"Well Morty was realy nice and romantic, which made me amorous-" she starts but gets interrupted

"Oh, maybe skip ahead a little bit" Morty A-582 said,a bit embarrassed

"Oh, well, Morty was afraid we'd get caught because I am not abashed about noise-" Pearl M-175 started again,and was again interrupted

"Ok is it skip or ahead or point that she doesn't understand?" Pearl B-565 asked Morty

"Well, I told Morty that I knew a place where a couple in love could find some privacy." Pearl M-175 said. B-565 looked at her imploringly  
"Oh! Which is what I also told Rick B-64."

"Yeah, and that's the point." Morty A-582 said

Pearl M-175 took Big Pearl and her partner to the lost and found

"When G-502 does his sweep, he never checks the lost and found." Pearl M-175 explained

"B-64 could've hid back here and waited for the club to be empty" Big Pearl commented

Pearl B-565 found and picked up a match,like the one from the murder scene  
"Remember all those wooden matches around the body? " she holds up the match to Big Pearl

"Hah! So he **was** here!" Big Pearl said

"Why didn't you tell the police you saw B-64?" Pearl B-565 asked M-175

"G-6 says that Big P probably killed the guy to save you, and that we should do everything we could to impede the investigation. Was that wrong? It felt right." Pearl M-175 said

Big Pearl took a deep sigh...and she also facepalmed. She needed the investigation to go smoothly.

Later  
Pearl B-565 enters her office and is shocked to find Morty V-42 there

"What? They let you out!" Pearl B-565 said surprised

"Yes. Oh and A-582 found your coat" Morty V-42 said

"I don't get the connection." Pearl B-565 said

"It was jammed into a case of premium gin. He brought it to me. I found the bullet hole." Morty V-42 said

"Someone used my coat to muffle the gunshot?" Pearl B-565 asked. Morty V-42 nodded. B-565 asked "Well, what'd you do with my coat?"

"Well..."

In the storage room  
Mortys V-42 and A-582 are moving boxes to show Pearl where they've disposed of her coat. She looks into a bucket and sees the charred remains of her coat

"That's my expensive coat?" Pearl B-565 asked in disbelief

"I decided to douse with pure grade alcohol and burn it. " Morty A-582 said

"So you two conspired to keep this big secret from the rest of us?" Pearl B-565 said

"Big P had the strength to smash the guy's head against the wall, and you had the,..." Morty A-582 said

"...clarity of will to shoot him." Morty V-42 continued

"Is that why you picked up the gun? In case my fingerprints were on it?" Pearl B-565 asked

"I've read a lot of mystery novels" Morty V-42 said.

Later at Big Pearls condominium

"V-42 and A-582 found my coat and burned it because it had a bullet hole in it." Pearl B-565 said

"Oh, wow, are you serious? Honestly, I didnt know it was missing! " Big Pearl asked shocked

"Yeah, they figured you bashed his head against the wall and I shot him." Pearl B-565 said

"Should I be upset that everyone thinks that we're murderers, or just happy that everyone's trying to help us get away with it?" Big Pearl is honestly conflicted

"You should recognise that everything they do to try to help just makes us look more guilty! Especially you." Pearl B-565 said

"Why me?" Big Pearl asked

"Because you are strong enough to bash his head into the wall and I'm not. " Pearl B-565 said

"Oh, so, are we having some doubts?" Big Pearl said a bit hurt

"What? No! Of course not. Though...Poor Morty and Pearl. You know, if this murder is any inclination, I don't know how any homicide is ever solved. When everyone lies, everyone has a secret agenda. I'm glad we're nightclub owners and not crime solvers." Pearl B-565 said

The next day  
Work at the nightclub seems to be normalized. Any staff that was arrested was released.  
Everything seems to be going smooth. But nothing lasts for long

Morty G-502 ran up to Big Pearl  
"Boss?"

"Hey! G-502! You're back too!" Pearl B-565 said happily

"Well yes. We all are. But thats not the point!" Morty G-502 said

Big Pearls smile turns into a worried frown.  
She follows Morty G-502 and go into the alley.  
Pearl B-565 sees them leaving and decides to follow them

Arriving to the alley,they see Pearl C-400 is holding Cop Morty at gunpoint

"I'm not going to prison for your framing bullshit!" Cop Morty said angrily

"GPS puts you in this building at the time of the murder. The murder weapon has your fingerprints,not V-42's but _yours_. Now lose your weapon" Pearl C-400 said

Cop Morty shakes his head "Any Rick can fart out some false fingerprints or whatever it takes for you to frame me. You're working with a drug lord. Thats why _you_ take any case that involves her. You set me up! You're all in on it!"

"Just take out you gun, R-552" Big Pearl said,annoyed and disinterested

"Oh, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. You ready? I'm a quick bastard." Cop Morty says

"By the barrel, nice and slowly." Pearl C-400 said

"That's not how it's gonna go." Cop Morty reaches down to his holster  
"We both know how this is gonna go."

Pearl C-400 cocks her gun and is ready to shoot to kill. Pearl B-565 just walks between the two cops

"Its ok...its ok. I know you're a good cop. You help keep everyone safe. You kept me safe from the killer. Now please, let us help you." Pearl B-565 walked up to Cop Morty

Pearl C-400 lowered her gun. Cop Morty gives his gun to B-565, who then passes it to C-400

"Put the handcuffs on, Morty." Pearl C-400 says

Cop Morty sighs and handcuffs himself. Pearl C-400 grabs him and takes him away.  
After the cops drive off, Pearl B-565 asks Big Pearl "Ok,what really happened"

"The cop was right. We set him up" Big Pearl takes a flask from one of her pockets and takes a drink

"Ok, but how?" Pearl B-565 asked

"Well we waited for the perfect moment to strike. First we asked a Rick to provide us with some gadgets. Like sound erasing sneakers and false fingerprints. C-400 hired the hitman to kil you, but everything was safe because we set him up, we knew when and how'd he strike. But we needed to catch the timing. We needed R-552 distracted and what perfect stroke of luck that he'd go on a date with O-750. We swiped his phone..." Big Pearl started elaborating

"And C-400 was the real killer?" Pearl B-565 asked

"Yea. She monitored the case and Morty. After we made all arrangements, C-400 dealt with Rick B-64 and left R-552's fingerprints on the murder weapon. Your coat was supposed to be more evidence, it was supposed to match the gun. But I wanted few people to know. I didnt account on people actually thinking that **I** was the killer and hiding evidence. But, yea it was simple. Swipe R-552's phone and make it look like he was here at the time of the crime. The camera's being turned off was a bonus. Im glad M-175 is horny, she kind of saved us there." Big Pearl explained

"How did C-400 get in the club?" Pearl B-565 asked

"I gave her a spare key I made just for her. And dont worry about anything else. C-400 will deal with any loose ends. We dealt with a cop that was getting too close to cracking us. And also once again. Dont worry. Got that?" Big Pearl said

"Got it?" Pearl B-565 was upset,but didnt show it

"Great! Well since this 'case' is over." Big Pearl used air quotes on the word 'case'. She continued "You're free to date whoever you want. Im gonna go find myself a Rick now. Oh and dont try to be a tattletale, Sugarplum. Ok?" Big Pearl says happily and kisses B-565 on her cheek

"ok" Pearl B-565 said spooked of what may come now.  
She knew Big Pearl was a criminal, but this was the first time she actually saw her darker side. She was scared, should she help the framed officer? Should she seek help elsewhere or should she stay with Big Pearl and pretend nothing happened.

 **A/N: Thats all for now. Im gonna go in my corner now. I think I made the chapter long enough. If you decide to give me feedback, please be gentle**


	5. Chapter 4,5: The Gift

**A/N: It's christmas time and our main police duo is having a break. In this short mini chapter we go back to the Morty and Rosie from chapter 3.**

Morty J-523 is in the living room, playing a video game, enjoying his winter holiday. Suddenly Rosie J-401 rushes to Morty

"Morty! I've done it! My Christmas present for you is finally ready!" Rosie says happily while making dramatic hand gestures

"Can't it wait? I'm almost done with the level here?" Morty says as he plays his game

"No, no, no, no! Come along, you have to see it!" she says as she grabs him and takes him to their room

Arriving there, Morty is now pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, while Rosie eagerly points out to him his Christmas present

"Okay... You want to walk me through the thought process here?" Morty asks

"Well, I wanted to give you something nice for Christmas, and a few weeks ago, you mentioned how this toy bear was near and dear to you and like a big part of your childhood, so..." Rosie started

"So, you decided... to bring one to life?" Morty finishes her thought

The toy bear seen by them moves its head,looking at each of them as they talk

"Ok. In retrospect, it does seem like kind of a leap from point A to point B." Rosie admits

"This is not point A to point B, this is point A to point NEW JERSEY! They're not even in the same class as one another!" Morty says and tries to act responcible, while Rosie is trying not to laugh. She's already giddy enough that she created life through science

"Wait...So... you don't like it?" Rosie asked,confused

"Well, I'm not saying that; I just wish you wouldn't play God around Christmas time" Morty explained

"So, when is a good time to play God, then?" Rosie asked

"Never would be nice. How did you even do this?" Morty said

"With..." Rosie starts  
"SCIENCE!"  
"science"  
The two say in unison. Rosie shouts the word enthusiastically, while Morty did the vice versa, said it more quiet and unenthusiastically

"Right, right, right. But... I don't suppose you'd care to be more specific?" Morty asks

"Well, I altered some reality fields, mixed in a few chemicals and drugs,used some other fiddly bits that I really shouldn't tell you about, stuffed the toy with a lot of foam and as you can see a wire. And also a magic box!" Rosie explained

"Th-" Morty went to say something but got interrupted

"This magic box!" Rosie shows a box,with ACID labeled on it.  
She most likely failed to see the label

Morty is silent for a moment and continued this train of thought

"The new year is going to be hell, I just know it." Morty said

"Well, at least you'll have a little friend now to help you. Isn't he adorable? I think I'll call him Gene, like your old neighbour you told me about" Rosie said

"I'm a woman." the toy bear said

"Well fuck me in the arsehole. We'll call her Clementine, like the character from your game" Rosie said

Morty is once again silent for a moment and then sighs  
"You have created life from foam and wire...I'm going to start walking now, and I don't know when I will stop." he turns and walks away slowly

"Merry Christmas!" Rosie happily waves to Morty  
She then looks at the toy bear "So, um... how is life treating you so far?"

"Do I have a big metal wire sticking out of the back of my neck?" Clementine asked

"Yep! Totally integral for your spine to work!" Rosie said

Clementine looks at her toy paw hand things. And then looks up  
"I'm gonna need a cup of coffee." she says to her creator

"I am the granter of Christmas miracles! I am awesome!" Rosie says to basically no one in particular

Meanwhile  
Pearl J-22 sees Morty walking away.

"Ok?" Pearl thinks what could have happened

She then sees Clementine also walking towards the kitchen. Pearl goes to Rick J-401.

"Dear, did you bring a toy bear to life? I told you not to repeat the Butter Robot incident. I dont need another object having an identity crisis" Pearl tells him

"What toy bear?" Rick asked,confused

"Ok,so it wasnt you" Pearl said

Rosie then walked up to them and asked them "Why is Morty such a square around me? Why is he only fun around other people?"

"Oh dear. Morty is just trying to be a responcible sibling. Also, did you just make a bear?" Pearl explained

"Yep! It was totally me" Rosie said

Now Pearl is pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration  
"Why? Just why"

"Because I am the granter of Christmas miracles!" Rosie exclaims

 **A/N: Merry Christmas. Or if you're reading this sometime in THE FUTURE, when it aint christmas, have a nice day or evening**


End file.
